Beyond Two Worlds
by 3ndless
Summary: Some would call it destiny, others fate. For him it meant nothing to him unless he knew who he was. Lost in a world that was not his own, lost with nothing but a fragmented memory and a sword in his hand. But thou his memory is lost, somethings just can't be forgotten. OC- Post Canon.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone, 3ndless back and I have yet another story to add to my collection. I recently watched RWBY on Youtube and loved it! I was a fan of Rooster Teeth since they first started up and this just makes me like them even more. Also I ordered the Blu-ray for Volume 1 which should arrive within a week's time from now so I'm looking forward to that, but for now I will satisfy myself with a Fanfic.**_

_**And without further ado, I present RWBY: Beyond Two Worlds**_

"_Life is an endless cycle of souls, swirling along the path of the universe, being reborn, but never truly dying before being reborn again.__  
__As long as this cycle continues, we will never really die."__  
__― Ameila Wolfe_

It was warm. This feeling of peace surrounded my body before I felt this tug on me. As if someone or something was gently pushing me away or towards something. And then in a blinding light I found myself gasping out for air as that warmness changed into coldness. I was cold.

I opened my eyes and was greeted by this crescent moon floating in the sky only it was blood red and shattered from what I could see. I leaned up pushing off the ground.

"Where am I? How did I get here?" It looked like I was in some kind of forest of sorts, the moons light shining down giving the area some light. I stood up and looked down at myself. I was wearing black boots along with brown baggy pants that were tucked into the boots and a long sleeve grey and black shirt.

I looked around some more only to see this open area not too far away from where I was and I decided to head there, why? I don't know I just felt like it.

"_Can you hear me?" _A voice spoke out but it seemed to echo around me. I stopped and looked but there was nothing, no one was around me.

'Who was that?' I thought, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

"_I am over here young master." _The voice said as I turned towards a glowing light that appeared in the same direction I was heading in which blinded me forcing me to block my eyes.

"What was that?" I uncovered my eyes and saw this large sword embedded into the ground. It was giving this white glow around it before it suddenly began to shake as it pulled itself out of the ground and slowly floated into the air. It was a sword, maybe over three feet long or more with its blade side being sharp as it went down to the end which only seemed to get bigger as it went. At the top of it the blade expanded out making more edges while on the side there were these symbols which glowed white as down more there was gold engraving that had a red jewel of some kind while the hilt of the sword there was a light brown handle and some wrapping holding the base and the blade together while at the very end was a large purple jewel.

"What are you?" For some reason I didn't find myself scared of it, but as if I knew what it was…like a long forgotten memory.

"_Do you not remember who I am Young Master?" _The sword asked as each word made the white mist around it flash a bit.

I shook my head, "I don't remember…"

The sword just floated there, "_Who I am?"_

I shook my head, "Anything. Do you know who I am? Because it would seem that I have lost my memory."

The sword gave a long hmm, "_This is interesting, maybe even fate if you want to take it that far. But I would assume this is just what you would call Destiny. You are Fang, and I am Ahrah. Or what is left of him." _

"Ahrah…I know that name." The name, I knew it from somewhere, but I couldn't recall, and then there was the other name I was given. "Fang…My name is Fang." A sudden rush of pain overcame me as I fell to my knees clenching my head.

"_There's my baby boy! Look at you all, just a like your father when I first met him." _

"_This will be the last time you see her, are you certain that you still wish to continue? The journey will be unlike any fairy tale you heard of. One mistake will cost you your life. But are you still certain you wish to go with me?" _

"_Take these. They belonged to your father, and I'm sure that he would have wanted you to have them." _

"_That blade once belonged to your father. He called upon it and now it has chosen you to wield it. It is said to house the knowledge, reason. But it also gives you the knowledge to wield it. And that means, if you can master it. You will me one step closer to your father." _

"_It's been three long years but you have come far. Now, call out its name!" _

"I remember you now. Ahrah is one of the five blades of Elysium." I said as the blade floated in front of me and stopped.

"_Yes, it would seem that even with your memory loss, you are recalling some events that happened in the past correct?" _I nodded to it-him, "_Fang, I wish to speak with you more but it would appear that my time is running out. I can feel my energy fading as was we speak so listen closely and do try to understand. This is not your world." _

The words did little to help me as more questions filled my head, "What do you mean?"

"_This world is like our own, only I can feel dark powers all around us, this reminds me when I journeyed alongside your father. But look at yourself." _He lifted himself sideways as I saw the reflection one the side of the blade.

I saw two grey animal like ears poking out of the top of my head. Only thing was when I looked closer at my reflection for a spilt moment I saw someone else. They had the same ears as I did the same hair, and eyes. Only they had fur covering their face while I had only smooth skin. I saw the image slowly fade away into what I looked like now. I had no fur but skin that seemed to cover my entire body expect for some places on my arms and on the top of my head where my ears were. I looked nothing like I did in those images in my head.

"What happened to me?"

"_It would seem that your body needed to adapt to this world as you are a foreign object and it changed you so you could survive. That is the best thing I can think of at the moment. But you would appear to of lost most of your more animalistic features and gained more of what people look like in this world."_

"This is all too much to take in all at once." I said but the sword started to fall slightly before catching itself and floating back up.

"_It would appear that my time is up." _

I shook my head, "No! You can't leave me alone! I have no idea what I am doing here, or even where here is!" I shouted but the sword stabbed itself into the ground in front of me.

"_Heed my words Young Master, if you were brought to this world by the Life Stream it was for a reason. Now grasped in your hand once more,"_ Listening to him I reached out and grabbed the sword in my hand as this light appeared around my hand before following throughout my entire body, "_I have given you all of the wisdom I have gained from my past wielders. You will know what they know and will be able to fend for yourself once again. But please be careful Young Master. And good luck."_

And with that the light around him died down before I felt the weight of the blade as it dropped to the ground from my loose grip.

"What I still have things to ask you!" I shouted out but it was already too late. He was gone and I was alone again, with broken memories and no one by my side.

That was when I did hear this sound long howl coming from deeper in the woods from where I was, and from what I guess was my ears it sounded like something was head right towards me.

'Something's coming.' And sure enough out of the trees appeared five shadow figures that landed in front of me.

They stood up to sure their bodies were black and over the sides of their arms and back were these white bones and their heads were covered in the same white bones only with red markings around them.

"Not good," They looked as if they weren't too happy to see me as one of them charged right for me, "Shit!"

I lunged at me claws out but my body moved on its own as I rolled out of the way gaining ground but what was I supposed to do now?

"_Fight!"_ A voice shouted to me and as if something awoke inside of me I found myself clenching the hilt of Ahrah before my body moved on its own. I leapt forward as the beast turned around only to be impaled by Ahrah stabbing it through the chest before I cut the blade upwards splitting it in half from the waist up as red blood shot out like a pillar covering me.

But yet again I found myself not afraid or disturbed by this. Then something tackled me from behind sending me to the ground before I recovered and saw the four other beasts ready to attack.

"_Stand your ground! Don't hold back, because if you do then it will only lead to your death."_

I felt myself calming down as I stared at the beast.

"I don't know what I'm doing or why our attacking me but I will defend myself if needed." I spoke out but they didn't seem to listen, "Be it your way then."

By some unknown reason I reversed the grip on Ahrah swinging the blade behind my back as I rushed forward gliding across the ground as I ducked under a strike from the beast as I swung Ahrah upwards cutting into the beasts as its body was split in half.

"_The Sword of Ahrah is said to be able to cut through anything, even the ever air itself."_

I turned around and saw two out of the three remaining beast charging for me. I stepped back as I readied myself for them. I had no idea what I was doing but it seemed as if my body remembered enough for me.

As they were upon me I swung Ahrah forward only when I did, my hold on it slipped out but it didn't go flying away as I thought it would, but instead it began to spin over and over again as it created a vacuum that stopped their assault and captured them inside of the vacuum before I felt this straining pain growing in my hand before it moved down towards my arm and into my shoulder as the pain grew unbearable and I grasped Ahrah in my hands making the spinning stop and the beast were sent flying back covered in cuts.

One of the two stood back up while the other took off running in the forest while the two remaining ones looked towards me and howled.

"I need to finish this now." I flexed my arm as the numbing pain disappeared and I had taken to rushing in to end this now.

My body flew across the earth as I lifted Ahrah above me and lashing out against the first beast severing its forearm from its body as it roared back in pain I used the same move as before only this time I knew how to use it.

"Dust Storm!" I shouted as I swung my hand forward and the sword created another vacuum this time I held it and I head the wolf howl in pain before I stopped the move and as it was sent flying away turned and to the other that was about to strike me dead on.

"_Defend yourself Fang!" _

I unconsciously lifted Ahrah and strike out against the beasts strike but as they connected it staggered back stunned while I readied myself.

"_When your opponent is stunned don't give them the time to recover." _

"Strike them down." In a burst of speed I charged in Ahrah held below my waist as I placed my free palm against the end of the hilt as I stabbed the blade into its head ending its life as I pulled the blade out and it fell dead on the ground.

I huffed out taking steady breaths as I felt the adrenaline rush I was in beginning to end.

"How did I do all that?" I looked around me to the bodies lying on the ground unmoving. I killed them, I killed living things.

"_Fang, it is hard thing to take a life. But you need to remember, your opponent will not hesitate to take yours." _

I looked at my hands and they were covered in black blood. But then they started to evaporate into this black mist and when I looked at the bodies of the beast they were doing the same thing.

"What are these things?" I just kneeled down taking a breather before I looked at Ahrah. I stabbed him into the ground as I stared at him.

"I remember you. You were my guide, my partner. But now, I'm alone aren't I?" I had hoped that in some why that he would answer me but after minutes of staring at him, I found myself crying as  
I clenched my fist as I shouted up cursing whatever God there was for at that moment one last memory appeared in my head. One that made me wish that I didn't… no that I didn't remember that.

"_Fang, you have completed your training these past five years, and I couldn't be more proud for you but there is something I should have told you long ago. There was an accident last year in the winter. Your Mother is dead." _

-TBC

_**And on that note I end this chapter. **_

_**Quick recap for it those that haven't played a little game called, "Dust: An Elysian Tail." I thought since after thinking of playing it for a year I finally bought it and after RWBY I thought, why not. And for my other readers don't worry I will be posting updates for the other stories within a week or two. Thanksgiving is coming up and I plan on spending some much needed family time with well my family.**_

_**And another question's Fang is an OC, and I placing a poll for which of the Members of team RWBY he will be paired with. Or even the other girls if you want to see one of your favorite ones take the lead.**_

_**So as always leave a review if you liked this chapter and maybe drop a Fav if it's that good. And thanks for reading! 3ndless out. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Back with more, and just a heads up I took down the poll and I've decided who I am going to pair him up with. **_

Beyond Two Worlds – Chapter 2

* * *

"_Hate is a useless emotion."__  
__―__Carrie Jones_

It has been nearly three hours since I awoke in this forest. Four of the longest hours I think I have ever had.

After losing Ahrah and defeating those shadow beasts I found myself wandering the forest fighting more of those things while trying to find someplace. Any place. But all the while my memory was still foggy as I continued to get flashes of images and voices speaking to me.

Most of them about my training, my body seemed to know what to do when I was fighting as if reacting to any threat before me. I was able to defeat any beast that came in my path but not without gaining some injuries here and there.

My past came to me also. I saw myself standing before a person that looked just like me. A small flying creature that played with me as it watched over me. This old person giving me something when I was younger just flashes but never answers.

"Die!" I blocked the strike of the beast that making it stagger back, as I rushed in to end this fight. I arched Ahrah and slashed it across the chest before spinning on my foot and attacked it again making an X on its chest before it staggered back once more only I wiped around and hooked my foot around the back of its neck and slammed it head first into the ground cracking it as it stopped moving instantly.

I huffed out catching my breath as I looked back behind this one that I defeated and saw the trail of their bodies that was scattered across the pathway.

"That makes 24, either I have really back luck or I'm getting closer to something they don't want to get to." I looked down the path and saw it lead deeper into the forest.

I could have turned back, but something was telling me to go on.

"What was that?"

Just then I heard what seemed like a cry. It was faint but I heard it. And it was coming from deeper into the woods.

Without even thinking I found myself running down the path, my body moving faster and faster as the cries I heard were getting louder and louder as this loud thunder like boom echoed again and again as I got closer.

It was then that this monstrous roar echoed through the forest as I saw this opening in the brush ahead of me as I pushed through it only to barely stop myself before I went flying over the edge.

I heard the cries coming from below me as I saw a small group of kids and an older looking girl who had the kids hiding behind her as the same beast that I had been fighting only this one was bigger. Much bigger than any up till this point.

"Stay back!" The girl shouted out as she saw the beast coming right for them she held this long red like weapon in her hands that was the source of the booming sounds. She was hitting the beast that was heading right for her as she took slow steps backwards as the kids moved with her.

"_Don't hesitate._"

I gripped Ahrah in my hand as I ran a few steps forward and leapt off the side of the cliff hovering in the air for a moment as I suddenly felt myself becoming much lighter. I glanced behind me as saw this circle of light appear behind me as I unconsciously leaned forward as I placed my feet against the light as I was rocketed off down right over the beast as I flipped around just as the beast lifted its arm into the air to strike out at kids when I held Ahrah in both hands as I crashed into the ground between them both.

The beast roared as it grabbed its stump of an arm as its severed arm landed in front of me as the dust cleared.

"What?" I heard the girl say.

"Get back its coming!" I shouted to her as I turned back to the beast that wanted revenge for its missing arm.

It swung it other arm out but I rolled away out of the way but it was smarter than the other and stronger.

'Damn, that one really hurt.' I wiped the trail of blood of my head as I jumped to my feet as the beast was charging right for me.

But despite its size I slammed Ahrah into it as head on and to my surprise the parry seemed to of worked as it stagger back shaking its head only to glare back at me.

That's when I saw the girl rush forward with the red weapon in her hands as it changed into this long spear while on her left arm appeared this golden shield.

"I'll distract it, go in for the kill!" She shouted at me as she rushed in and used her shield to block the beast's arms that clashed against her shield but despite being pushed back slightly she held her ground against it.

As she asked I and rushed in for my assault as it pulled back to hit me but I parried its hand as it was knocked back giving me the chance I needed.

"From whence it came," I muttered the words as Ahrah began to glow as I strike out in a powerful downward strike which make a large gash across its chest before I swung around in a sideways slash before I wiped Ahrah around in a upwards strike that jumped up into the air as I lift Ahrah over my head as it began to glow brighter as I finished with a powerful downwards slash that made the beast roar out before it fell to the floor as its body slid apart into two halves.

I landed on my feet as I felt a bit woozy as someone grabbed my arm.

"You ok?" I heard the girl ask me as I looked towards her as she looked somewhat worried.

I nodded to her, "I'm fine. Just a little tired is all." I told her, but as she slowly helped me down as she looked at me. Or my head before looking back at my eyes, 'That was strange.'

"Are the children alright?" At my words the group of kids came over to we were and they stared at me before moving around me to the girl.

"Big Sister Pyrrha? Is the monster gone now?" One of them asked the girl.

She kneeled down and nodded to the boy, "Yes, now. Let's head back to town. All of your parents must be worried sick about you." She said to them as they seemed to still be in a state of shock but the worst of it was over now.

Pyrrha, the girl looked at me and took a small cloth out from a small pack behind her and came towards me as she gently wiped the blood off my head as it was still slowly flowing out.

"That should help until we get back to the town. But we need to get you to a doctor." She told me as she moved back and stood up with her hand extended out to me.

I took it and she easily pulled me up off the ground as she placed my arm over her shoulder to support me if I had to guess.

"Winterhold isn't that far from here. Think you can hold up till we arrive there?" She asked me but I just looked at her.

"I can walk on my own. I only hit my head a bit. Besides," I looked at the kids and they were glaring at me, "I don't want to cause any problems." I said about to take my arm back when she pulled it back and gripped my grip making her point clear that she wasn't going to let me go.

I sighed, "Fine."

She smiled a bit as she started to walk as the kids moved to her side and stayed close to her.

I just took her help and walked alongside her.

She, Pyrrha had waist long red hair in a ponytail that was somewhat in disarray must likely from defending the kids from the beast. And she wore this golden and brown leather plated armor that wasn't normal. It went down to her waist and split apart as she wore a red skirt that had a long cloth attached to it. And her eyes, they were a light green that looked right up to me as I looked away from her.

'Why was I staring at her?'

"Is something the matter?" She asked but I shook my head.

"No, I was just wondering. What was that beast back there and why were you fighting it along with a group of kids?" She sighed which meant this was going to be a long story.

"These kids are from my hometown. They wanted to prove to me that they had what it took to be a Hunter and when I told them they were too young they took off into the woods to prove themselves. Only they got lost and I found them but we ran into some trouble along the way that Beowolf found us and its pack chased us around. I wasn't able to fight them all and defend the children so we ran. But then they seemed to give up but the large one found us. And you know the rest."

I looked back to the kids, they had small cuts and bruises over them but when I looked at Pyrrha she looked worse for wear.

"Are you alright?" I asked her and she looked at me with this confused look, "You must have been protecting them for a while to get all those wounds. But are you alright?"

Her eyes widened before she gave me a smile, "There is no need to worry for me. I just need some time to recover my Aura and I'll be fine." She told me but then I was confused.

"What is Aura?" This gained another confused look from her.

"You don't know what Aura is? You used it back when you finished off the Beowolf did you not?"

I just shrugged, "Honestly I don't know how I did most of that back there."

She titled her head to the side, "What do you mean?"

"I woke up in the middle of the woods; I seem to have amnesia or something because I don't remember anything besides my name and a few other things. I have been getting flashes of what I would guess is my past but other than that, nothing. That's about the time those things, Beowolf's you called them appeared and tried to kill me but I don't know how to explain it but my body reacted on its own."

I looked at her and she looked shocked, "You mean to tell that you woke up in the middle of the woods with no memory and you fought off a pack of Beowolfs alone."

"More than just a pack, from what you said it would seem that I ran into that large pack that was chasing you and them."

She stopped and just stared at me, "You mean you defeat them all? There was over 15 Beowolves in that pact!"

"24 or 25 including the big one." I said as she just stared at me.

"Big Sister Pyrrha," One of the kids said taking us away from our conversation.

"Yes little one?" She said to him as the small child pointed towards me.

"Why are you helping that Faunus?" He said as the look on Pyrrha's face changed.

"What do you mean?"

"Mommy and Daddy told me that Faunus's are all bad people and that you couldn't trust them. So why are you helping that one?" The boy asked as Pyrrha had that shocked look on her face again.

"What is a Faunus?" I asked breaking the silence.

Pyrrha look back at me and stared at me before her eyes glanced above my head.

"My ears?" I asked as I lifted my hand to them rubbed them.

"A Faunus is someone that is half animal. Or that is what my Mommy said."

I nodded at the little boys answer, "But I'm not a Faunus. Or at least I don't think I am." I remembered from my memory that I was indeed once an animal but now I was wasn't completely sure what I was.

"Lair!" Another boy shouted, "You have ears like one of them!"

Soon the others started to join in the bashing but I don't see why my ears were causing such a controversy.

"I think it would be best if I go on ahead." I turned around and started to walk away when I was stopped by a hand on my arm.

"Wait! Please, don't mind them their parents just don't like your kind as much. But I don't think the same as they do." She said as she held onto me as looked at her. I don't why but I could tell she wasn't going to let me go.

"You're not going to let me go are you?" I asked and she shook her head as I sighed, "Fine." I told her defeated.

She smiled and turned to the kids, "Come along, the town is just over that hill." She said starting to walk again only this time she was pulling me along behind her as I glanced back to the kids who looked like they weren't too happy.

When we made it to the hill top I was greeted with a town that looked to be made up of stone and bricks. It looked like a nice place to live and in the streets there was a group of people that seemed to notice us on the top of the hill and came running over as we walked down.

"Josh!" "Mary!" "Samuel!" Thomas!" The parents from what I guessed came and ran to the kids as said kids started to cry a bit as they were embraced by their parents.

It was a heartwarming sight even if I knew they probably didn't take kind to those that looked like me. But when I looked over to Pyrrha she looked happy but her smile on her face said differently. It was as if the scene before us hurt her.

"Is something wrong?" I asked and my words seemed to snap her out of her stupor as she quickly looked at me she shook her head.

"Yes, I am-"

"Pyrrha!" Someone shouted as we looked to see one the parents walking over as the surrounded her patting her back and shaking her hand.

"Thank you for bringing back our kids. We are in your debt." One of the fathers said as he shook her hand.

Her mood seemed to change as they thanked her, "There is no need to thank me really. It was my pleasure to help you all out."

The parents only seemed to praise her more, "Such modesty, that's why you're on your way to becoming the best Huntress around these parts and you haven't even gotten your license!"

'What's a Huntress?' I thought.

"There is someone else you can thank." I heard her say as I looked up to see her walking over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder, "This person helped us when we were cornered by an alpha Beowolf." She said to them but the look on their faces said everything before they even spoke.

"Get away from him Pyrrha!" One of the older men shouted as he stepped forward with an enraged look on his face.

"By Mayor-" "Get away from that Filthy Faunus now!" He shouted as she seemed to flinch at his voice.

The others around him started to mutter out things about me.

"He's one of them." "Disgusting." "That freak, what was he doing in the woods." "Why is Pyrrha with it?" "Do you really think it saved our kids?" "No way, but look that the weapon its holding." "We need to do something about this."

"Listen, I don't know why you all are talking about me as if I am not here, but I can hear all of you." I said and it only seemed to add fuel to the fire as they glared at me.

"What are you doing around here Faunus?" The Mayor asked me.

"I don't know." I answered truthfully, but they didn't seem to believe me.

"What do you mean, you don't know? Are you trying to play with us? Do you think this is some kind of joke?" The mayor shouted getting closer to me before he stood in my face.

I don't know why but I felt anger building up inside of me which made me want to smash his face in but I shook that thought off, "Listen, I didn't do anything but help save those kids so back off."

"Please Mayor, he maybe a Faunus but he did help and he is injured. He also needs to see a doctor right away." Pyrrha said thinking about my head injury.

The Mayor looked at her before returning to me. He looked me up and down and stopped at the dried up blood on my head.

"I will overlook him staying here for his injury but as soon as he is better I want him out of my town." The Mayor said as he and his wife took their sons hands and walked away much like the other parents did leaving the two of us alone.

"I think that could have gone better." I said with a hint of bitterness in my voice which I didn't try and hide. I did nothing to them and yet they treat me as if I am some type of lesser being.

"Um, I'm sorry about that. The people in this town were a part of the Faunus war and most of them lost many loved ones to it. You can see why they don't take kindly to your kind."

I sighed, "But like I said before I'm not a Faunus or at least I don't think I am." I really didn't know what I was. But from what Ahrah told me I was changed to survive this world so maybe I was a Faunus now.

"Never the less, let's get you to a doctor." She said with a downcast look on her face.

It was a short walk to the doctors building and there was an awkward silence between us as she opened the door and walked inside.

"Doctor, I'm here to have my friend checked out." She said as a man in a white coat came out of a back room while drinking some coffee by the smell of it.

"Ah Ms. Nikos, I heard of your heroic find of the lost children."

Pyrrha nodded to him, "Yes, but a hero's duty is never finished."

He gave a hearty laughed as he looked towards me and his mood changed like the others before him, "What's his kind doing here." He spoke in a cold tone.

Pyrrha looked at me and again that same down casted look, "He helped bring the children back safe and sound but was injured along the way. Could you check over him, he seemed to be suffering from amnesia." She explained and the Doctor looked between us before sighing.

"Well if Ms. Nikos says that you helped then you can't be all that bad. Sit down in the chair and don't touch anything." He said as he walked over to a cabinet and grabbed a few things before coming back.

"Alright, I first things first let's bandage that wound on your head." He told me as he cleaned the wound an applied ointment and then wrapped my head. He stopped as he came to the top of my head where my ears were but tied it around the sides and finished it.

"Alright, now you have some type of amnesia correct?" I nodded, "Can you remember anything about your past, a person, place or thing? Maybe your name?"

"My name is Fang, as far as anything about my past I have been getting flashes and images along with voices speaking to me but that is it."

He nodded and scratched his chin, "It would seem that you are regaining your memories at a steady pace which is good. But have you been experiencing anything else?"

I looked down at my hands, "I feel these fits of anger at random times and well. Although I can't remember much, I do however remember how to fight." I said grabbing Ahrah and holding it in front of me, "I don't know how I did it but when I fought against those Beowolf's I knew how to, even without remembering how to fight."

He hummed to himself, "It would appear that your mind doesn't remember it but your body does. That means you have what is called Muscle Memory. Our body records what we do every day almost like a pattern. And if your body remembers how to fight then you must have been trained at one point and time."

'And from my memories, it was five years-worth.' I thought since I didn't want to give everything away until I knew who I could trust and who I couldn't.

"Also at the rate you're going you should recover most of your memory within any given time. But in your case it might be sooner just by what you told me. But with that I believe that you're ok to go now." He told me as he got up and left to the back room once more leaving me and Pyrrha there.

"Well, I guess this is better than anything." I said to Pyrrha as I got up and went to the door with her following behind me.

Once outside I looked around and wonder, 'What am I going to do now? I don't think staying in town is going to do me any good since I'm not welcomed here. So I might as well move on.'

"You going to leave aren't you?" I heard Pyrrha say behind me.

I turned around and she had this look on her face. It was sad, and it made me feel sad to see it, but I couldn't lie to her for some reason.

"Yeah, I am." I answered her.

She looked me right in the eyes, "Where are you going to go? You don't have any prior memories so…" She paused.

I sighed, "I know, but it wasn't entirely the truth I told him back there. I do remember more about where I am from, my family too even if it has been only voices of them. And I had been trained. I can remember those but I can't remember how I got here in the first place which has been bugging me for the longest now." I told her.

She looked at me wide eyed, "If you remember where you're from then where is it? Maybe I can help you get back there." She said and it made me smile a bit at her kindness, and in all she meant well.

But I shook my head to her, "I don't think that would be easy."

She tilted her head to the side and crossed her arms over her chest, "Why is that?"

"Because from what I was told by Ahrah is that I come from a completely different world then the one we are in now." I said breaking the ice.

She just looked at me puzzled, "What do you mean you're from a different world?"

"I mean that from what memories I can recall, I didn't look like this. And neither did anyone else there."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head? Maybe you need to get some rest before you start talking about other worlds." She said in a bit of a joking manner, "Besides who is this Ahrah person you keep mention?"

I lifted my sword in front of me, "This is Ahrah. He is one of the five blades of Elysium. And he was the one that explained that I am not of this world but another much like this one."

Pyrrha looked as if she was in deep thought, "So, your sword told you that you are from another world one that is like ours but at the same time it isn't?" She asked and I nodded, "And you don't remember how you got here correct?" Once again I nodded, and she smirked, "Then I ask you once more, where will you go?"

I was confused, "What do you mean?"

She just continued to smirk, "If you're really from another world then that means that you have no idea where anything is in this one and you know little to nothing about this world. Which implies that you have no idea where you are going?" She said pretty much nailing it on the first try.

"I guess you're right but something still, even thou I don't remember much, and I barely know who I am. And to top it off, I'm in a whole other world. I still want to see this one. Maybe even get the rest of my memory back along the way."

"But what if you don't get you memory back?" She asked as I looked at her only to see an embarrass look over take her, "I'm sorry I didn't mean it like that!" She shouted at me but I just grinned at her.

"Don't worry, I know what you mean. And to answer that, if I don't get most of my memory back then I guess I'll just have to make some new ones." I said looking up to the red moon that was still high above in the sky.

"Well, for now I know you don't have any place to stay so why not come with me back to Sanctum with me?" She asked.

"Sanctum? What's that?"

"Sanctum is a school that teaches teens how to fight Grimm's. The Beowolfs you defeat are called Grimm. And from what I've seen you have what it takes to join the school."

"Join a school to learn how to fight Grimm? I don't know. I already know how to fight. And from what I remember the things I fought are somewhat similar to these Grimm." I said and thought about it. A school would mean that I can learn more about this world, maybe.

"I mean, if you don't want to you don't have to." She said making me laugh a bit.

"I think I might take you up on that offer."

"Really!" She said surprised.

I nodded, "But." I said which made her smile turn into a frown, "I want to travel around on my own for a while. Don't get me wrong I'm grateful of you for everything you have done for me. You even went so far as to offer me a place of solitude. But I need to find the reason I was brought here in the first place." I told her and she nodded knowing I was right in way.

"If that is what you wish to do then I cannot stop you."

"Thank you for understanding."

She nodded and gave me a smile even if it was a sad one, "Do you at least know where you going to head to first?"

I thought for a moment before I looked towards the east, "East. That's where I'll start my search." I told her.

She stood and before long a low yet loud grumbling was heard. I saw Pyrrha look right at me which I just coughed as she started to laugh.

I looked away from her and scowled a bit, "I guess I'm hungry." I said a bit embarrassed that my stomach would growl that loud.

Then again when was the last time I ate anything. I couldn't even remember that.

"Come on, the Inn I am staying at serves food this late so let's at least get you something to eat before you take off." She said stifling a laugh.

I just swallowed my pride, "Lead the way." I said just as another growl was heard making her laugh into the back of her hand.

"Stop laughing!" I shouted at her but she just continued to laugh as she led me to the Inn she was staying in.

* * *

That meal I had was one of the best ones I had eaten, or at least as far as I knew it was. The servers refused to serve me but Pyrrha must be someone important since she was able to convince them to serve me. It was like the mayor of the town all over again.

But the meal was enough to make me want to fall asleep but I was told to get out of town as soon as I was well by the Mayor.

But right now I was leaning over the railing of the room Pyrrha was staying in. She told me she wanted to at least give me a few things so she wouldn't have to worry about me which I was fine with.

I heard the door open and in walked Pyrrha with what looked like a scroll an a few vials with red and blue liquids inside of them.

"Here," She handed me the scroll, "That is a map of Remnant. That is what our world is called. I've marked the major cities on each of the continents and some places you should stir clear off.

I looked over map, some of the names I couldn't even pronounce but I saw that she marked down Sanctum Academy which made me chuckle a bit.

"And these are some healing potions just in case you need them." She said handed me the four vials and I looked at them and the map.

"Thank you Pyrrha. I don't know how I can ever repay you." I told her and it was the truth. She didn't have to do these things to help me. She could have just left me and be done but she chose to help me instead. And that alone was enough.

But she shook her head, "You can repay me by staying alive." She said but it wasn't a joke she was serious, "Those Beowolfs were everyday Grimm's and don't compare to the others out there. I want you to promise me that if you get into a fight you can't win you will run away." She said looking at me.

I stared at her for a moment and she was really serious, "I promise you." I said and she sighed in relief from what I could tell.

She glanced over to the clock on the wall and saw the time, "It's getting late. You should spend the night and get some sleep before heading out in the morning." She said and I thought about it.

It would be better since I was still recovering from whatever brought me here and the fighting I did.

"Alright." I said and she smiled as she walked into the room and reality hit me.

'Did I just agree to spend the night with a girl that I just met?' I thought and face palmed myself, "Why me…" I muttered out as I turned around and headed inside.

"Pyrrha, I changed my mind…" I stopped mid as no words could come to mind as I looked across the room and saw Pyrrha who turned around and looked at me. She seemed to change out of armor and into something more comfortable to sleep in which was a simple pair of pajamas and she let her hair down from the ponytail she had. And something about her just made me freeze up.

"Beautiful…" I whispered out but she didn't hear me.

"What is it?" She asked and I just shook my head and looked at her.

"I don't think it's a good idea if I sleep in the same room as you."

"Why?"

"Eh? What do you mean why?"

"It is as I said, why? I don't mind so why should you?" She said as she walked over to the bed in the middle of the room and got on it and moved under the covers and got comfortable while I stood there pondering just how upfront and blunt she was.

Eventually I caved in and flopped down on the couch that was in the room. It wasn't that big but it was better than sleeping on the floor.

I found a position that wasn't that painful but enough that I could sleep, "You can sleep on the bed you know." I heard in the dark.

"What?" I said.

"You can join me over here. The couch is too small for you." She said but I just shook my head, not like she could see me doing it.

"I think I'm good right where I am." I said but then I heard shuffling before something grabbed my arm and pulled me off the couch.

"Come on, and don't complain." She said to me as she tossed me on the opposite side of the bed as she got in and moved under the covers.

I being too embarrassed at my current position, I turned with my back to her and stayed on the top of the covers.

"Hey, you still awake?" She asked.

"Yeah."

There was a pause, "You know, I don't think I ever introduced myself to you did I?" She asked and I thought about it.

"Not, and neither did I." I said and she laughed a bit as I heard her shuffling.

I was able to see a bit in the dark and when I glanced over my shoulder I saw she was facing my back, so despite my better judgment I turned around facing her.

"My name is Pyrrha Nikos."

"It's nice to meet you Pyrrha, I am Fang."

I saw her smile, "Fang. I like that." She said as she closed her eyes and the smiled remained on her face. Before long I saw that she had fallen asleep.

I had to admit, she had this beauty about her that was captivating, and that small snore she gave every now and then was pretty cute.

But after a bit I closed my eyes and slowly drifted away. But I knew that once morning came. I would be gone.

* * *

Once morning came, Pyrrha slowly woke up as she sat up and stretched her arms out as she yawned.

"Morning already." She mumbled as she looked next to her to see the space was empty.

"Fang? Fang, where are you." She said looking around but the room was empty from what she could tell.

She looked down and was a bit saddened since she knew he left before she woke up.

But then she noticed something on the dresser next to her bed side.

It was a note that had her name on it. She picked it up and opened it up as she read the first line.

"_To Pyrrha,_

_ I really can't thank you enough for doing everything you did for me. But if you're reading this then I am already long gone. I was never one for goodbyes really. But I promised you I would stay safe and I will do that until our paths cross again one day. So until then, I'll see you later my Amazonian Princess._

_,Fang." _

That last sentence made her blush a bit as smile worked its way over her lips.

"Until then, Fang." She said as she closed her eyes and fell back against the bed.

* * *

-TBC

_**Another chapter done, and as you can see I have chosen who Fang will be paired with already. Jaune will be paired with Ruby since I think they would make the perfect match. So if you don't like, too bad. -3ndless.**_


	3. Chapter 3

RWBY: Beyond Two Worlds Chapter 3

**3 Years Later**

It has been three years since I first arrived in Remnant. Three long years, filled with not stop fighting on both sides of the races that reside here. The humans for their blatant racism against the Faunus kind and even the Faunus aren't that are behind. Thou many want to live in peace there is a specific group called the White Fang that has caused trouble for me when people know my name they think I am a part of the group when I am far from it.

But those were just some of the things I had to face here, Grimm. The darkness of the world, they were strong. I found myself fighting many of them in my travels around the different continents. And out of one of the attacks near the beginning of my journey, I was wondering through the woods when I wondered into a town that was in ruins, it was there that I found a reason to live, my reason to fight, a family to protect.

I looked at the sleeping body currently taking up the bed of my Inn and smiled a bit at the sad yet happy memories.

-Flashback-

'_Looks like another Grimm attack.' The charred remains of what was a traveling vendor. Or what was still left of them. The smoking cart was still on fire which meant that want ever did this was still close. _

_I was near Laintar Dale, the snowy mountains. Along my travels I had taken to doing odd jobs and this one I had was to find a town that was being harassed by some small groups of Beowolfs. Nothing I couldn't handle. And the pay was good. _

_But I wondered since this job was given to by the last job I completed which was to eliminate an Ursa. Or a big bear that had a black body and the same white bones covered in red markings. It was simple and the man, lucky there were some people that seemed fine with Faunus's. _

"_Need to pick up the pace." I started to move a bit faster, not so much as to start sweating as I neglected to purchase any warmer clothing for this trip. And the road was blanketed in a thin layer of snow. _

_And then I smelt I something burning? The further down the path I got, the stronger the smell until I saw a large gathering of black smoke rising into the air. _

'_No!' I held onto Ahrah as I ran up the path and stood above the small hill only to see a truly painful sight. _

_The town, the very one I would assume I was supposed to find was burning, houses were on fire while others looked wrecked as if something crashed into them while people were scattered along the streets running away from something. _

_I felt his overpowering gust of wind kick up as something big flew over me. I stood my ground and looked up into the sky to see two large winds, one long tail, sharp claws and a mighty roar that shock the ground beneath me. _

"_It's a dragon." _

_Said Dragon flew over flying just above the homes as it opened its mouth to show its very sharp looking teeth but as it did flames blew out of its mouth and onto the helpless homes and it almost hit some of the people had they not got to cover. _

_I needed to do something. I held Ahrah as my side, luckily for me after fighting so many Grimm had unlocked some of my memories for fighting and I used this before when I first met Pyrrha. It was like a boost jump that helped me out when I was trapped or in a tight spot, or even when I was fighting something in the sky. _

_I felt the same energy gathering under my feet as I jumped but as I did my body was shot into the sky right for the dragon who didn't seem to notice me at the time. But it will soon. _

_I landed on its back side and stabbed Ahrah blade into it piercing its skin easily as roaring at the unexpected pain. It turned its head and saw I was barely standing on its body. Its slit eyes glaring at me, it roared as it turned it head back towards the front of it and twisted its body midair making me nearly lose my grip as I was twisted around hanging only by Ahrah's handle. _

_The dragon soon leveled itself out and I choose then to attack. I pulled out Ahrah as I took a step back and sprinted down the Dragon spine slashing Ahrah along the way until I came to its head when it jolted to the side with enough force that it threw me off sending me flying down towards the ground. _

_It was a hard landing as I couldn't stop myself from smashing into the ground creating a crater around me. _

"_That hurts…" Groaning out I opened my eyes and picked myself up off the ground holding myself up on Ahrah as I looked up to see the dragon flying down as it landed in front of me nearly throwing me to the ground as it did._

"_So, fighting me on equal grounds," I spat out a bit of blood that was in my mouth, "But you're to pay for what you did to the town." I stood up as the Dragon opened its mouth as a torrent of flames came pouring out right for me. _

_I held Ahrah in front of me as the flames came rushing over me; only they never really touched me. _

_The current of flames never really touched me thou, I regained a memory that showed me I could use my opponents attacks against them given the right timing. And this was one of them. _

_The flames from the dragon began to circle around me as I used Dust Storm to from a funnel around me, then as the flames died down I saw Ahrah who was burning red, "This is going to suck for you." I said holding Ahrah above be as I jumped into the air and stabbed him into the ground as pillars of fire sprouted from the ground until they surrounded the dragon burning it with its own flames. It roared out in pain before it spread its wings and took off into the sky flying away before I could finish it off. _

_I let out a deep sigh as I fell back on my ass, "That was more then I bargained for." I said as the sound of footsteps came closer to me. _

_I glanced over to see an older white haired man and three others with him. _

"_Thank you Stranger. You saved out village from that Draco and for that I can't thank you enough." The old man said as the others just sorta looked at me. _

"_He's a Faunus." One of them said under their breath but I heard it clearly._

_I stood up and picked up Ahrah as I strapped him behind my hip._

"_If you want to thank me, you can stop with the racism seeing as it was a Faunus that just saved your homes." I said directed to the person that spoke up which only made them glare at me. _

_It was something I was growing accustomed to here. _

"_All of you! Stop this at once!" The old man shouted at his followers before turning back to me, "Forgive them stranger but they are young and foolish. And don't get me wrong but what is it that brought you up here?" He asked me. _

_I held out the poster to him, "I took a job requested for this area. It said that there was a Beowolf infestation and I have come to eliminate them." I told them as the old man took the paper and nodded as he read it. _

"_Well I thank you stranger for coming all this way but there is no longer a Beowolf problem that is bothering us." He said and I pretty much guessed why._

"_That Grimm killed off the Beowolfs and now it's moving onto new prey." He nodded to me, "I guess you need help with this. And if the offer still stands I will take care of this problem for you." _

"_What can you do? You were beaten by that Draco! Just look at yourself!" One of the women said pointing at my body. _

_True I was roughed up from when it threw me off it and even some of the flames seemed to of burned me without me noticing it at first but nothing I couldn't handle, not that they knew at least. _

"_I don't believe that is up to you correct?" I said to the old man who only nodded as he closed his eyes._

"_Boy, are you a Hunter?" He asked. Something I have been asked before. _

"_No." I said not wanting to lie. _

"_If you're not a Hunter what can you do against a Draco?" One of them pointed out making the other two agreed and started to bagger me. _

"_It doesn't matter if I am a Hunter or not! I am here now and you have a major problem that needs to be taken care of!" I shouted at the three only making them anger but they were stopped by the old man how held his arm out. _

"_Young man, I don't know if I can trust you but seeing as you were able to chase the Draco away. And as much as I would rather a Hunter take this task, you all are best hope of survival here. Please take care of the Draco. If you can, I will reward you handsomely." He said and I agreed to it. _

_It was going to be hard, and despite how some people treated me. I couldn't just abandon them. It wouldn't feel right with me. _

"_I will take care of the Draco, but for now. I think you can use some help repairing your homes." I said looking around at the destroyed homes and still burning homes that were being put out by the people that were running around now that the Draco was gone. _

"_Once more I can't thank you enough Young Man." _

"_No problem." I said as I started to move around and help out. _

_I was able to help put the fires out but that was far as some people would let me help._

"_Somebody!" I heard as I was walking around seeing if anyone else needed help when I heard that. _

_I looked around and saw this small house near the edge of the town. It was smoking a bit and it looked as if one side of it was broken. _

"_Hello?" I called into the home as I entered through the crack in the wall. It was a nice looking home, well despite the broken wall._

"_Over here!" I heard the voice calling out from behind a door that was blocked by a wooden beam from the ceiling. _

"_Don't worry, just stand back from the door!" I shouted as I walked over to the beam, it was heavy. Very heavy. But I was able to lift it up and moved it to the side off the wall placing it down and out of the way as I went to the door and opened it. _

"_Hello?" I said opening it as I saw the person inside. It as a woman, maybe in her late twenties, she looked fatigued but fine for the most of it. But there in her hands was a small bundle of blankets. _

"_Is it gone?" She asked worried as she held onto the bundle for dear life. _

"_The Draco? Yes it is, for now at least." I told her holding out my hand as she took it and I helped her out of the small cramped room. _

_She let out a gasp as she saw the damage to her home but she quickly got over it, "Thank you for helping me out of there. For a moment there I began to wonder if anyone would even find us." She said turning to me. _

"_No problem at all, I told the Elder I would look around for those that needed help. Well you be alright from here?" I asked and she seemed to shift slightly. _

"_I don't want to bother you or anything. You must be very busy." "Don't worry. Just tell me what you need help with." I cut her off and she looked at me before she smiled. _

"_I need to grab a few things from my house since it isn't safe to sleep inside for now. Could you watch over Hana for me while I gather them?" She asked holding out the bundle to me. _

_I hesitantly took it as this soft cry came from the bundle. It was a baby._

"_Thank you so much! I won't be that long!" She said heading back inside as I stood there looking down at the child in my hands. I moved the cover and saw something I didn't expect, two blonde ears poking out at the top of the blonde baby's head._

_I moved the blanket down to see the baby's face, it was a baby Faunus._

"_Well are you a cute one." I said as the baby opened its eyes, a light Hazel brown. She was looking up at me cooing as she stared. Then she reached out with both hands and opened and closed them over and over again. It brought a smile to my face._

"_So your name is Hana, that means flower if I remember right." I said as I held out my finger to her. She grasped it in her tiny hands and just then the woman came back outside and when she looked at me she was shocked. _

"_This is something else." She said which caused me to look at her. _

"_What is?" _

"_Hana," She said walking over to us, "She usually cries when anyone other than me is carrying her. That must mean that she likes you. But it's probably because you're a Faunus too." She said as I looked at her, or more specifically her head. She didn't have any ears. _

"_You're not a Faunus?" I asked not trying to be rude but she nodded._

"_Yes, Hana here was the child of a very close friend of mine that happened to be a Faunus. She died during childbirth and since her father wanted nothing to do with her she was alone. So I took her in and called her my own."_

_That was something else. Ever since I arrived here in Remnant, I have seen nothing but hate for those of Faunus kind. But clearly there were still some that didn't see that hatred._

"_Thank you." I said holding out Hana to her as she took her back._

"_What are you thanking me for?" She asked me. _

_I just smiled at her, "It brings me joy knowing that there are people like you in this world that don't discriminate against Faunus's. I'm sure that you would make a wonderful mother to Hana." I said as the woman just laughed a bit as she blush from my complement._

"_Thank you," She said with a bit of a laugh, "Maybe if I was a bit younger I would have asked you out!" She said winking at me which made me blush a bit at how blunt she was, but I saw her laughing as she looked down at Hana who was moaning out while moving in my arms. _

"_Looks like someone is hungry, if you'll excuse me," She said walking away before she stopped and turned to me, "Oh, and I am Misaki. Just so you know."_

_I grinned, "My name is Fang." _

_She looked at me as if she was in deep thought, "Fang, I like that name. Thanks again Fang." She said before turning around and heading towards where ever she was heading. _

_I just watched her leave, there was something about her that just seemed strange to me but in a good way._

"_Better find the Elder to see what's going to happen now." _

_I went around the Town looking for him and when I did, I asked him where the Draco resided and he said he didn't know. No one did, only that it had been harassing them for the past week. _

_This only made it harder for me to find it. So the only thing I could do was wait, wait for it to come out of hiding._

_I spend the better half of a week looking for the Draco but I could never find anything about where it could have been or is. But out of this I was given a room by the Elder, the leader of the town. He had no problem with Faunus's but everyone else did. Something about a group of Faunus during the Faunus War attacking this town along with the others in the valley, it was still strange for me to call myself a Faunus but it was something I was growing accustom too. _

_And out the time I spent in the town, I would visit Misaki who was staying with a friend that would tolerate having a Faunus child in their home. She really was a kindhearted person. And Hana, she was an adorable baby. When I held her she would reach out and try to grab my ears so she could yank on them._

_I was nice for a change, that is until that night came._

_The sound of a bell being rung echoed in my ears as the smell of burning woods filled my room. _

'_No!' I jumped out of the bed and quickly grabbed Ahrah that was resting at my bedside as I jolted out of the door of the room I was given to stay in. But once I did I was greeted with the town I promised to protect was on fire once more._

"_Everyone get out of the town before it comes back again!" Someone shouted and I turned to see the Elder waving people down the path that led out of the town. _

_I rushed over to him in the middle of the panic, "Did the Draco return?" I asked him as he looked at me and nodded. _

"_It came in the middle of the night when everyone was sleeping! We need to get everyone out of here before it comes back!" He shouted over the screaming people. _

_I looked towards town and ran the opposite way, I ran through the town making sure everyone was getting out alright when I heard a soft crying coming from a building that had collapsed nearby._

_I approached the rubble and saw this bundle of blankets that was covered in dirt. _

"_Hana?" I picked up the small baby as she was still crying, "But if you're here then where is." It was then that I heard a painful groaning, and it was coming from the pile of rubble. _

_I looked around the Rubble until I saw something sticking out of the broken stone wall. It was a hand, 'Oh no.' I hurried with one free hand and shoved the rubble away as it was clear to me who was underneath it all. _

"_Misaki! Can you hear me?" I shouted at the woman that I could see some of her that wasn't buried. _

_Her eyes opened idly as they seemed to wonder around before looking at me. _

"_Fang…" She whispered out before her eyes drifted down to the Hana, "Is Hana…" Tears were forming in her eyes. _

"_She's fine! But don't worry, I'll have you out of there in a bit just don't move." I said moving some more of the rubble only to see something that made me cringe. _

_There was a pole sticking out of her stomach with a pool of blood gathering under her. _

"_No, no no no no!" I started to shout as the image was scarred into my head. _

_Misaki didn't even feel it from the looks of it, and the worst. She was dying. _

"_Don't worry Misaki, I'm going to get you out of here and you're going to be alright!" I told her as I gently moved the rest of the rubble off her only she stopped me, "Huh?" _

"_I can't feel my legs anymore." She said and at that moment a loud roar shook the air around us as I looked in the sky to see the Draco flying towards the town again. _

_I felt her grab my hand as I looked at her, "Fang, take Hana and run. Please, there's nothing you can do for me." She said giving me this stern look. _

_But I shook my head to her, "No! I'm getting the both of you out of here!" I said as placing her arm over my shoulder sitting her up as I wrapped my arm around her waist being careful not to touch the pole sticking out of her, as I lifted her up in one arm and held Hana in the other._

"_Fang." She said but I just shook my head and started to move, abide it was slow since I didn't want to rush with her injured like this but I couldn't just leave her._

_It took some time and it was hard with the Draco flying overhead but I was able to get the two of them out of the town and into the woods where the rest of the townspeople were hiding._

_I saw them staring at me as I gently placed Misaki down as the Elder came to my side. _

"_Misaki!" He shouted upon seeing her wounded, "What happened to her!" He questioned me. _

"_I found her in the remains of a collapsed building." I said getting a gasp from a woman nearby. I looked at the horrified look on face. _

"_I thought she was…" The woman paused as this distant look filled her eyes, "I saw the building fall over her. I thought for sure that she." She didn't need to say anything else it was obvious that she thought Misaki died when the building collapsed over her. _

"_Elder, can you help Misaki and watch over Hana." I said handing the baby to him as he looked at said child and saw the two blonde ears on the top of the baby's head._

"_But where are you going to go?" He asked me as I took Ahrah in my hand._

"_I'm going to kill that Grimm." I said gripping Ahrah's handle as I turned to leave when I heard. _

"_Fang." I turned my head to see Misaki looking at me, "Don't die." She said worried. _

_I just smirked at her, "I won't. I promise. Just hold on till I get back." I told her as I raced down the hillside and back into the town._

_I needed to end this now. No more waiting. I waited and Misaki and many others were hurt because of it. I stood before the Draco as it landed in the middle of the square in front of me glaring at me with its single silted eye. _

"_This ends now." I said as I ran towards it as it roared back and threw its head in an attempt to swallow me whole. I blocked the attack with Ahrah which caused the mighty Grimm to stagger back in a daze giving me enough time to jump behind it as I jumped onto its body once again. _

'_I'm not letting you escape this time.' I slashed out twice as I ran past its wings as they fell to the ground below and the Draco roared out in pain as blood poured out of the two fresh wounds._

_I jumped off its body as it thrashed around trying to knock me off it. I landed on the ground but as I did I was swatted away like a fly into the side of a home. _

_I sat up shaking my head to rid of this dizziness in time to see the Draco lift its head as red light appeared in its open mouth. _

'_Crap.' I leapt out of a nearby window just as the house was consumed by flames._

_Thinking fast I held Ahrah at my side, "Blade of Ahrah, lend me your strength." I muttered out as this white light surrounded the blade as I turned to see the Draco standing before me. _

_It lifted its front paw in order to smash me but I jumped into the air as I held Ahrah in front of me and began to spin him uncontrollably as my entire body was swallowed by this vacuum and I was propelled towards the Draco slamming against its body over and over again holding onto Ahrah despite the pain in my hands that quickly moved over the rest of my body._

'_If she can handle all that pain then this is nothing.' I thought in my head as it felt like my body was breaking apart._

_But with one final push I slammed into the head of the Draco cutting deep into its skull as I stopped with Ahrah buried into its head._

_I stared into its single eye as it did the same. It just stared at me as if it were judging me. But soon its body became limp as it came crashing down against the ground. _

_I let out a deep breath as I pulled Ahrah out with ease and jumped off the Draco's head and back onto the ground. _

'_Damn it. I need to be more careful.' As I landed on the ground my knees gave way under me as I flew flat on my face. My entire body was numb as I turned by body around and laid there on my back staring into the night sky. _

_It was a beautiful night, if you can take away from the town still on fire while being half destroyed. _

_But all this was taken away from me as I heard this sizzling sound coming from the Draco. Its body was burning away just like any other Grimm but something seemed off. The smoke coming off it was forming above its body making this ball of thick smoke before it suddenly combusted into a ball of fire. _

"_It can't be." I slowly got back up with the help of Ahrah being a support for me and walked over to where the sphere of flames was to get a better look. It was just a mass of flames circling around the ball. But I knew what it was, "An Ability Orb. But how?" It was something that granted the wielder power. But this wasn't supposed to exist here, but then again either was I. _

_I hesitantly reached my left hand out and touched the orb before it broke apart and surrounded my hand as it seemed to flow into my arm. It didn't burn but it felt warm. _

_That is until this searing pain burst through my hand making me fall to my knees clenching it. I held out until my began to glow before this light ran from my shoulder down into my open hand that began to glow blue before it burst into flames, pure blue flames. _

_The pain slowly went away as I stared at my hand as the blue flames protruded from it. I had never seen or heard of an Ability Orb that creates flames. But I lifted my arm as the flames disappeared and not even a scratch was one me. _

"_Strange." I said before I remembered that the town's people were still in the woods waiting, something told me they would be glad to hear that the Draco was dead and that they could come back. And I was worried about Misaki._

_I walked a bit slower since my ankle had been killing me, but other than that just a few cuts and buries I was alright._

_But the closer I got to where the town's people were. I couldn't shake this eerie feeling creeping up my body unconsciously making me move faster._

"_Elder!" I shouted out to the old man as I pasted the people who were starting to head back into town to save what they could and asset the damage. But he stood there with Hana in his arms and a dreadful look on his face; he shook his head to me as he walked past me._

_I didn't say a word as I walked past him towards Misaki who was leaned against a tree looking over the town. _

"_Hey, you came back." She said as I approached her, she joked around yet the look in her eyes was distant._

"_Misaki, how are you feeling?" I asked foolishly, I knew how she felt._

_She just smiled at me, "Tired." She answered with a long sigh, one that she closed her eyes and gave shallow breaths, "Fang?" _

"_Yes." _

"_Look after Hana for me. Please, I'm sorry to ask this of you. But I couldn't think of anyone better to be in life then you." She told me, "Can you do this selfish request of mine?" She asked with hope. _

_I took her hand in mine and placed my other hand over it, "I will." I told her which made her smile again before she whispered a silent 'Thank you,' before her hand went limp in my own. _

_And like that, she was gone._

_I cried for her. I won't lie. She was so free spirited and to die like this. At least she was free from the pain and in a better place now. And she could rest in peace knowing that Hana is in good hands._

_I took off my cloak and covered her body, promising myself to return and give her a proper burial soon. But I needed to make sure that everything was alright with the Elder. _

_Once I got into the town the people were looking at me, not in the way of being thankful for saving them but more in the scornful way. _

_Mummers of 'That damn Faunus could have defeated the Draco the first time and this wouldn't have happened.' The blame was placed upon me for this and in part it was._

_I found the Elder who was talking with his three advisors the same three people that were with him when I first arrived. _

_The woman was trying to take Hana from his arms and when I saw that I ran towards them, "What's going on here!" I shouted making myself known. _

"_Tch, this has nothing to do with you Faunus. This is between the people of Talber and not some outsider!" The woman shouted as she grabbed Hana from the Elder who lost his hold on her as he was trying not to hurt her. _

_The blanket covering her fell off and it showed her Faunus features for everyone to see._

"_That Misaki was a Faunus lover, but with her gone we can get rid of this foul beast once and for all." At the woman words I moved faster than I had ever moved. I rushed forward and grabbed the woman arm stopping her from moving as she turned to face me with disgust. _

"_Unhand me!" She shouted making Hana cry but I just stared at her. _

"_Are you really that shallow to kill an innocent child!" I shouted at her increasing my grip on her arm making her scream out in pain as she dropped Hana but I let her go in order to catch the falling child which I managed to before she hit the ground. _

_I moved a few feet back next to the Elder as I tried to calm her down as he handed her blanket for me to re wrap her. _

"_Give that thing back to me!" The woman shouted as the two men walked forward with the intent to take her from me. _

"_No." I said plainly as I drew Ahrah from my side and held Hana defensively in my other arm, "You will never have her." I said as Ahrah began to glow blue before he burst into flames that came from the glowing mark on the back of my hand._

_The men back off not wanting to get hurt and the woman just glared at me._

"_Elder." I said glancing over my shoulder at the man who looked at me, "I'm taking Hana with me. It was Misaki's last request that she go with me and from what I can see, it is the best option for her. But I left her-"_

"_Don't worry lad. I will see to it that she is taken care of. Just take the child and go before those idiots cause a riot." He said looking towards the three advisors of his. _

_I nodded my head and took one last look at them before the flames died down and I placed Ahrah back at my side before taking my leave with them shouted for me to leave and never come back. _

_I went to the room I stayed in and placed Hana on the bed as I gathered my things. Once I was done, I went to where Misaki was staying and asked her friend if she had any picture with Misaki in it. She did, it was one of her holding Hana in her arms as she was smiling in the picture. _

_When she asked me why I wanted that picture I told her I wanted Hana to know who her Mother was and looked like if she ever asked. _

_And I left. With my bag on my back and a makeshift carrier hanging around my neck and over my arms with Hana sleeping quietly in it, I took one last look at the town before I looked to hill where I left Misaki. _

_It was going to be hard. I knew it was, but she asked me for this and I would do my best to take care of the child. Even if I had no idea of what to do, I would protect her now. _

_-Flashback end_

"I'm Hungy." A tiny voice spoke out to me as I looked down to see two sleepy eyes looking up at me. A bound of messy blonde hair and two blonde ears lazily flat on the top of her head.

"Morning little one," I said as reached over and rubbed behind her ears making the little girl purr before she fell flat against the bed once more making me laugh a bit, "Go wash up and we'll head down stairs to get something to eat." I told her and she lifted her head and nodded as she crawled off the bed siding off the side and on her feet as she walked slowly to the bathroom before she stopped and turned to me as she was rubbing her eyes.

She walked back before lifting her arms up and I just smiled as I picked up as she hugged me.

"Morning Big Brother."

"Morning Hana."

She looked over to a frame that was resting on the desk next to the bed, I noticed this and I stood up holding her in my arms as I walked over and picked up the photo that she looked at, "Morning Mama." She said looking at the photo of Misaki.

I put the photo back down and headed towards the bathroom to help her wash up before we headed down to get something to eat.

But before we could there was a knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" I went over and opened the door to find rather attractive looking woman standing there, she had light blonde hair that was tied into a bun and a curl that hung down on the right side of her face. She wore rectangular glasses and had emerald green eyes and fairly light skin.

I saw her eyes looking inside before she looked at me, "Are you Fang." She asked.

I tensed up, people like this meant something happened or was going to happen.

"What if I am?" I told her and she just gave me a stern look.

"You should be grateful that I am not a part of the Council." She said as this glyph appeared around me before I could even react and I fell like a sack of potatoes, "Going around claiming to be a Hunter is a crime young man. You should be very grateful." She said before she waved her head as my world started to get dark.

'Who the hell is this lady…..'

-TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Beyond Two Worlds Chapter 4 – Let the party begin

"_Fang, do you know why is it we fight?" I stopped panting as I looked to see my master sitting against a tree as he watched over my training. _

"_So that there can be peace in the lands once again right?" I answered him only for him to sigh as he shook his head. _

"_That is one of the reasons but not the one I want you to remember," He said taking out a small locket that was inside of his shirt, "We fight to protect those that are precious to us. Only then can we truly become as strong as we want need to be. And for you what is it that you fight for?" He asked me as I looked down at the weapon in my hands. _

_It was Ahrah still sealed, "I want to protect everyone I love. Just like Father did." I said looking back to him as he smirked. _

"_Good answer now, get up." _

I opened my eyes to see shadows moving around me.

"Where….where am I?" I managed to get out before the memory of what happened hit me. I tried to move but I was held being held down by something.

I looked down and saw I was on my knees with a seal holding my body down. I struggled against it only to have a sharp current of electricity run through my body forcing me to stop. I gave out deep breathes before I attempted to break free once more only to hear someone approaching me.

"I would stop that before you hurt yourself." The voice said as said person stepped into the light to reveal the woman from before. The one that if I had to guess did this to me.

"Who are you and where is Hana." I said glaring at the woman; who ever she was she was strong that much was plainly obvious.

She just lifted a small tablet she held in her hands and pressed it a few times.

"She is the least of your worries, now. Name, Fang, age, roughly around late teens, no prior records or any known medical records, you appeared out of the blue roughly three years ago. For someone so young you are quite known in Remnant. Going around taking jobs as a Hunter only you don't have a license. Are you not aware of the dangers of fighting Grimm alone?" She started bashing me with questions about whom I was and why I was fighting Grimm.

"I don't know why I fight them. Just that if I didn't people would get hurt. Now let me go." I stated but she just looked at me with a stern stare.

"Even if I could I wouldn't. You are still under arrest until it is decided what will happen to you." She said turning around and was about to leave.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her which made her stop. She turned and looked at me.

"You are being put on trial for the endangerment of others for practicing without a license and you should count yourself lucky that we are not charging you for placing a child in danger." She said meaning Hana, "If things go well she will be placed in a good home so there is nothing for you to worry about. Even if she is a Faunus." She said walking away.

And I just glared at her retreating figure. They were going to take Hana away from me. I just shook my head; there was no way in hell they were going to take her from me. I was the only thing she has left in the world and I would be damned if they take her from me.

"Lend me your strength." I said whispered as I unleashed my Aura which was something I learned to control since it was something I was used too. I summoned as much as I could as I felt the seal breaking apart from it.

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I let out a long painful cry as I tore myself away bit by bit until I was able to stand on my two feet before giving one last push and the seal shattered sending a shockwave out scattering the things in the room away from me.

"Haa…haa…haa, need to find Hana." I said between breathes as using my Aura to overpower the Seal that was holding me took a bit more than I thought it would. But I was free now.

Suing my Aura once again I spread it out seeking Hana's aura which I found. Her orange Aura glowing not too far from where I was.

I rushed out the door and found myself in this long open hallway. I immediately turned to my left and started running down it. Hana was in that direction and the sooner I found her quicker we could get out of here.

"Stop right there!" I heard a shout from ahead of me and I saw two people blocking my path.

They held weapons in their hands, 'They won't stop me.' Over the years I was able to train myself and this body of mine. I was able to push myself more and more always getting stronger. And using my speed I ran faster before I jumped onto the wall before launching myself to the ceiling above using that as a springboard to land behind the two as lightning began to crackle in my hands before I thrust a palm into their backs sending currents of electricity through their bodies before they fell down stunned.

This was another Ability I picked up from a large Jelly Fish type Grimm I defeated nearly a year ago in a town near the ocean.

It was just one of the many abilities in my arsenal, but it was one that I used to stun my enemies rather than cutting them down with Ahrah.

"What did you do to me?" One of them asked as they both fidgeted on the floor.

"You are in the way." I said before taking off down the hall once more.

'I'm getting close.' I thought as I could fell Hana's Aura closer.

Suddenly the hallway began to glow purple before spikes appeared in front of me forcing me to dodge them as they spurted in my path. But my reaction time was fast and I was able to brush past them only to find the woman from before standing there with a horse whip in her hand.

She used her free hand to fix her glasses before she lifted the whip up as the spikes started to glow once more, and she pulled her hand back towards her as the spikes burst into chains that wrapped around my arms and my legs before they locked me in place.

I looked to see her walking towards me, "I must say, for someone as uncivil as yourself you are strong. Perhaps the Headmaster was correct about you." She said but I didn't hear much as I was trying to break free.

"You won't be able to get out this time. Those are arcane chains that can hold down some of the strongest Grimm with ease-"

She stopped midsentence as I forced my Aura out once again this time it formed flames that surround my body melting the chains away and freeing me once again.

I held my hand out towards her as the flames turned into several balls of fire before they went flying at her. She dodged one only to have it hit the ground before it created a pillar of flames that engulfed the spot she was once in.

The look on her face was one that told me she wasn't expecting that. The others went flying towards her only for her to summon a glyph around her which created a barrier that protected her from the flaming pillars.

I took this moment to rush in jumping through the flames as I broke through the barrier she had placed up and I quickly grabbed her hand making her go wide eyed as I clenched her wrist as electricity ran through my body and into hers. I saw the sparks coming off her body as she slumped down on her knees stunned.

Suddenly the sound of clapping echoed around me.

I looked up to see a middle-aged man with slightly messy gray hair and a pair of thin glasses hanging loosely on his face. He wore a black suit top and vest while a green shirt was under both. His pants were dark green and he wore a scarf around his neck and white gloves on his hands.

He was strong, strong then the woman here. His Aura was like a beacon of light that appeared out of nowhere.

I tensed up as I dropped the wrist I was holding and held my hand out, "Ahrah." At the mutter of his name a cloud of dust appeared before me before it formed the blade that has been my partner and my one last reminder of where I came from.

The man just smirked as he took a sip from the cup in his hand, "There is no need to fight Fang." He said but I just snorted at that.

"If there was no reason to fight then why kidnap me and bind me like a criminal?" I said making him nod his head.

"Yes, well it was just precautions. You understand the need to be safe for something you don't understand correct?" He asked gesturing towards me.

He had a point. People tend to fear that which they don't understand.

I lowered Ahrah to my side and he seemed content with that.

"Now, I believe we have some matters to attend too, but I must say. I did not expect you to be able to disable Miss Goodwitch." He said taking another sip.

"He didn't defeat me if that is what you are referring to Headmaster." I heard said woman say from behind me as I quickly turned taking a fighting stance only to see her dusting herself off before she looked at me and fixed her glasses, "He has good technique I will give him that, but he needs to work on his precision." She said walking past me and towards the man.

"Just what the hell is going on here?" I shouted at the two only for the man to chuckle a bit.

"This is nothing more than an evaluation if you would like to call it that." He said making me looked at him.

"So this was all a test?" I questioned him and he nodded his head.

"One that you passed with flying colors might I add. Now, come along Fang we have much to discuss, and little time to waste." He said turning his back and the woman followed his leave.

I just stood there pondering what the hell did I get just get myself into? But I quickly put that thought aside. Hana was in the room they just entered.

I followed them into the room to find Hana sleeping on a couch with a blanket covering her.

"As you can see, she is unharmed and resting. Now please, if you would." I heard the man asked as he ushered me towards a table and to an empty chair.

I was hesitant but I glanced over at Hana, she was alright and now that she was in the same room as me I could at least be at ease. I humored the man and sat down as he took the empty seat across from me.

He took another sip from his cup, coffee from the smell of it before he lifted a large folder and placed it in front of me.

I glanced down and saw my name labeled right above it.

"What is this?" I asked him.

He simply smiled as he turned it around and opened it up to show quite a bit of papers inside.

"You have quite the history Mr. Fang. From taking out an entire hordes of Ursa and Beowolf's that were terrorizing a village communities, to defeating a Minotaur and even a Draco from the reports. Not a feat that even veteran Hunters could say they did without help. Yet for someone of your age, you not only defeated them but you did so alone. Care to explain this?" He asked me, his eyes looked up waiting for my answer.

It was true that in my travels I have grown strong. Stronger than most, but only because my ability to absorb the power of that those that I defeat. It's hard to explain but I was, am able to gain the strength of those that I defeat, but I couldn't just tell him that now could I. It would make me sound crazy or as if this was a game.

"I have my Master to thank. He trained me for five years and taught me everything I know." I told him which was the truth, Master did teach me everything I knew and from the memories I recovered I still have a lot to learn.

"Oh, and this Master of yours still around? I would like to have a word with him." He told me but I just shook my head.

"He passed away a long time ago." I said in a sullen tone. It was true; he did pass away but from what I can't remember.

"Forgive me for bring unhappy memories Mr. Fang. And my condolences, but that aside. Do you know who I am?" He asked me, I looked at him. He seemed familiar in some way but not that I could recall.

I shook my head, "No."

He just smiled, "I am Professor Ozpin. The Headmaster of Beacon Academy, a school for people much like yourself that attend to become a Huntsmen, or Huntress. And seeing as you have been traveling around with being such, I would like to extend an invitation for you to come and attend my school." He said clasping his hands in front of him, "What say you?"

Me, go to school. The thought of going to one of these schools has crossed my mind before, but even if I could. I glanced over at Hana who was sleeping soundly.

"If there is a problem with Hana, I am certain that we can come to an agreement of some sorts. After all, I am sure that you must be worried about her safety." He said catching my look towards Hana.

And he was right, Hana has always been my first priority, and the same could be said about her safety. I always worry about her and with all the traveling we did she was always put in harm's way.

Maybe just maybe this was a way to help me and her.

"There is no problem with you bringing her along with you if that is what you are worried about." He said taking me away from my thoughts.

I shook my head, "No, I was thinking this would be better for her. I know that probably for the best since she all the traveling around isn't health for a girl her age. But I need your word that nothing will come between the both of us." I told him and he nodded his head.

"I am prepared to make any arrangements need to accommodate the both of you. And the Academy has a daycare center for the parents there. Hana will be more then welcomed and cared for as you attend the Academy as a student that it." He said only making this sound more and more like a promising deal.

I looked once more at Hana and sighed, "You have a deal then." I said to him as he just smiled at me.

"Well then, allow me to be the first to welcome you to Beacon Academy Mr. Fang." He said holding his hand.

I took and we shook hands sealing the deal.

'This is for the best. Besides, Hana deserves some rest from all the moving around.' I thought as Ozpin started to explain to me in more details about just what I was going to be doing at Beacon Academy.

My life was going into a whole new direction, and yet I found myself looking found to whatever was in store for me.

-TBC

_**Greeting, another chapter finished as the Canon Arc begins. Just some quick details to go into, the reason Fang is so strong is just like any other game. He defeated hundreds of Grimm over the three years of his travels so like any game he would have gained a but load of Experience from them. This is how he is so strong now. **_

_**And he didn't beat Goodwitch, she wasn't expecting that type of power from him as she underestimated him which allowed him to get up close and stun her like he did the other two before her. I mean when you have enough volts of electricity running through you, your body becomes numb making you helpless or in this case, unable to battle.**_

_**As for being held against his will by Miss. Goodwitch and Ozpin. It was a test to find out just how strong he is since he has been going around fighting Grimm on his own, and Ozpin knows about Hana, so he is looking out for the little girl safety which is another major cause. Fang accepted the deal because he knew it would be safer then traveling around and risking her getting hurt. **_

_**As for Fangs abilities his current known, 1: Elemental wielding, much like Fidget he is able to cast spells only he gained them from collected Orbs of Grimm which only the strongest of Grimm give him when he defeats them.2: He is able to use glyphs to jumped distances much like Weiss, but it is not as strong as hers. 3: High levels of Stamina, and his Aura which he unlocked here is strong. After years of training and fighting he is able to use it more than others, it is also how he is able to us his abilities. So the more abilities he gains, the stronger his Aura gets. **_

_**And lastly, Fang isn't all powerful, or god like. He will get hurt like anyone else, and he does get tired like anyone would. He's just has more stamina then others and since Faunus's are part animals, which only adds to his strength and weakness. Fang is part Wolf. (I don't know if Dust is a wolf in Elysian Tail but for the sake of this Fanfic let's just say he is.) **_

_**So with that, I am eager to see just where this story leads us! And many thanks for those that like this Fanfic. So until next time, 3ndless out.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Back with more! And with 12 days left till Christmas! Lol, I started writing this on the 13**__**th**__** but I got sick and didn't finish it until today, sorry about that!**_

"The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you. You just got to find the ones worth suffering for."  
― Bob Marley

Beyond Two Worlds Chapter 5: A New Beginning

* * *

The trip was long, but at least it wasn't on foot. Ozpin had gathered my things from when they took me for that test or whatever they wanted to call it, and put them on the airship that was currently taking me and a few others to Beacon Academy which was located just outside of Vale a city within Vytal. I had only been there once and that was 2 years ago when I just traveling.

I remember how the people here weren't that racial against Faunus's but it was still there if you looked. But overall it was a nice city.

"Maybe coming here wasn't a bad idea." I whispered out as I watched the city slowly pass under us.

"Big Brotha." I looked to my side to see Hana reaching up with her hands, I just smiled a bit as I reached out and picked her up letting her rest in my arms as she leaned towards the glass and looked out, "Wow." She said, she always liked new things and this was the first time she was in an airship.

I have been in one before, but not from this world. But that was the past.

"Hey! Are you listening to me!" I heard as I looked to Hana who was frowning at me.

"Sorry Hana, just getting lost in a memory. What's wrong?" I asked and she pointed towards a large park that was in the middle of the city and I pretty much knew what she meant.

"You want to go and play there?" I asked her and her eyes became stars as she nodded her head over and over again making me remember that she was still a child. And one's childhood is an important thing.

And I wanted to make sure she was always smiling, because it made me happy knowing she was happy too.

"When we have some time, I promise to take you there ok." I said and she only smiled back to me as she nodded her head.

It was at that time that the image of Miss Goodwitch appeared on glass, "Hello, and welcome to Beacon. My name is Glynda Goodwitch. You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Hunters and Huntress it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world." And with that she disappeared and there it was, Beacon Academy.

I for one was taken aback at how presitgous the school looked and it was only the front entrance of it.

"Big Brotha, what is that?" Hana asked pointing towards the school.

"That's where we're going to be staying for a while." I said and she dawned a thinking look.

"So its home?" She asked looking back at me.

I thought for a moment before I smiled at her and nodded my head, "Yeah, it's going to be our home." I told her which caused her to smile brightly as she looked in awe at the school.

I could only think that after three years of traveling from place to place, we were finally settling down in one place even if it was only for four years.

"_Please watch your step while exiting the airship." _A person said over the intercom as the doors to the side of the ship opened up and the others started to move out of the ship while I waited until most of them had gone before moving out myself.

Once outside I noticed this girl with white hair walking along ahead of me with a trolley being pulled alongside her by two men in suits. The air around her just breathed high class society.

Then ahead of her this other girl with red hair just fell backwards onto her trolley making the luggage that she had scatter across the ground as she started to bash the young red head for messing up her things.

The White haired girl started to fuss over her things as she picked up a vial of dust as she started to shake a small vial in the girls face and I saw red powder being tossed out of it with every moment.

'This isn't going to end well.' And like I thought the redhead sneezed and ignited the powder creating a mini explosion that shook the ground and sent the vial the white hair girl was holding across the courtyard and it landed against another girl that had black hair and wore a large black bow atop her head.

'Why is she hiding?' I thought as the girl leaned down and picked up the vial and started towards the other two girls. I could tell she was a Faunus, but if she was hiding the fact she was one was either she was afraid of others finding out which might have been the case but she looked strong so why would she be hiding her identity from everyone.

It confused me sometimes what people did life goes on.

I watched the girls talk to each other before they separated from each other as the redhead just slumped back down against the floor as another guy came walking over to her and helped her up.

It was nice to see others helping each other out.

"Big Brotha, I'm hungy again." Hana said taking me away from the spectacle that just took place in front of me.

"Alright, but first we need to check in and then we can get something to eat ok." I told her as I started towards the front gates.

We passed by a monument that in the middle of the pathway that was of a Hunter and a Huntress towering over a Beowolf that was below them. It was a nice monument and from the looks of it, it was somewhat old.

But continuing down the path I eventually ended up in the amphitheater where everyone was gathering. I moved towards the back leaning against the wall as Hana just looked around at everyone and the building we were in.

It didn't take long before I saw the same girls from before walking in and moving into the crowd. For some reason they stood out from most of the people here. And I couldn't help but think that by a small chance she would be here.

But then again, it has been over three years since I last saw her. Chances of running into her are very slim. And heard rumors here and there about here and some of the things she had done and I made a note to thank once again for everything she did for me.

Suddenly a buzzing sound from a microphone took everyone's attention including mine. And there atop the stand was Ozpin himself.

He looked around the crowd and his eyes glanced at me as I nodded to him and gave a small gesture back, "I'll keep this brief, you've travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft in order to acquire new skills, and when you are finished, you dedicate your life in the protection of the people," He started off before the look in his face changed, as he dawned a more distant look, "But when I look amongst you, all I see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, direction, you assume knowledge will free you of this but your time at this school with prove that knowledge can only carry you so far."

He finished and Miss Goodwitch walked forward, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed." She said before walking off the stage and following Ozpin as they left the room and mummers began to erupt between the students.

I just took to heading out before getting caught in the crowd. Hana was hungry and I was getting too so I followed the guide that was given to students and found the cafeteria with little trouble and headed inside.

It was big. Well it had to be to hold a school full of students. I noticed some students were already inside and eating while some of the staff were eating as well. I walked over to the side where line began and grabbed a tray in one hand before I started to look for something to eat.

They had a lot of different varieties and I saw something that Hana would love. Macaroni and cheese, something she had loved so I grabbed two bowls of it and a plate of steamed meat and vegetables and two cups of orange juice. I walked towards the end of the line and took out my ID card and slide it on the reader as the lunch lady nodded to me.

A positive on coming here was that the meals were free and it was like a buffet. And thou I hate to admit it I was bit a of a glutton. Only reason I got a few things was because I ate a hearty lunch before coming here.

I walked over to an empty table, with a single girl sitting a few seats away. She had long brown hair and the most noticeable thing about here were the two long bunny ears on top of her head.

She was glanced over at me and I met her look only to have her to gain an embarrassed look as she turned away from me. I couldn't help but snicker at that. 'She's a shy one.' I thought as I placed Hana down next to me and put the bowl of Macaroni in front of her and gave her a spoon.

"Eat up." I told her as she just smiled before digging in.

I couldn't help but smile at how happy she was. I looked down at my own bowl and grabbed the salt and pepper shakers that were in the middle of the table and put some on mine for some extra flavoring.

I started to dig in and I had to admit, it wasn't half bad. Better than most places we have been too and the meat was nice and tender, not that much fat on it and the seasoning was a good amount. Not too much, and not too little.

"Hana, eat some vegetables." I told her as I pushed some of the still steaming vegetables onto the empty spot in her bowl.

She pouted a bit, like all kids she didn't like to eat them but I placed a hand on her head and ruffled her hair as she looked up to me, I just nodded towards them and she took a bit and looked as if I was forcing her.

I heard a quiet giggle from the girl who was smiled a bit while she laughed into her hand but quickly turned away when she saw I was looking at her.

I just chuckled as I started to finish my food.

Once I was finished Hana had finished almost all of her food, some vegetables still in her bowl but she had eaten some and that was good enough for me.

Only now she was swaying a bit before she flapped against me rubbing her eyes.

"Big Briotha, Hana sleepy." She muttered out as I just rubbed her head and started to place the dishes on my tray before I lifted her into my arms and grabbed the tray and headed to the trash area but not before I nearly tripped over a foot that appeared before me.

Lucky I was able to catch myself before I looked at the foot that had nearly tripped me.

"Oops, sorry about that." The teen said with a snide smirk on his face. He had light orange hair and was big in a tall sense. He wore heavy armor and he was while three other guys who were snickering behind him.

He did that on purpose, I knew he did. And I would of done something to him had Hana not start to move around telling me she wanted to sleep.

I leered at the guy and he only continued to smirk as I walked away. I didn't want to start anything, especially since I wasn't a part of the school yet. Not until tomorrow.

Looking around, I eventually found where the first years were going to be sleeping and it was in one of the large halls that was filled with sleeping bags and student that were getting ready to sleep.

I took one look and shook my head as I headed back out, I needed to have a talk with Ozpin.

I took out a blanket that I was carrying in my pack and covered Hana with it seeing as the sun had set already and it was getting a bit chilly outside. And I found myself standing over a higher part of the Academy with a view that was breath taking. It was an overlook of the city to my left while the forest that I had to guess the initiation was taking place in was. But just to add to the scenery, the moon which was full was slowly rising up into the star filled sky.

"A little late to be wandering around don't you think?" I heard a voice say from behind me.

I turned to see Ozpin with his cup of coffee in hand, how he kept sneaking up on me I will never know but this just helped me out.

"I was look for you." I told him and he nodded as he took a sip from his cup.

"Ah yes, I believe that you want your room correct?" He asked and I nodded to him, "Well your room has been finished and both of your belongings have been placed inside as I said they would." He held out a key to me and I walked over to him and took it before looking down at it, "Is something the matter?" He asked me.

I looked up at him gripping the key in my hand, "No, just it's nice to have someplace to call home." I said and he just smiled at me as he placed a hand on my shoulder.

"If there is ever anything you need Fang, don't hesitate to come and see me. After all, you are one of my many students." He said as he removed his hand and started to walk away, "The dorms are just down the hall way and down the stairwell to your right. Do get some sleep, tomorrow is going to be a busy day." He said before he turned the corner and disappeared from my sight.

I stood there for a moment, I couldn't help but think about how Ozpin was doing so much for me. And my respect for him was growing with each passing day. I was going to do my best to prove to him that I can earn this kindness of his.

I started to follow his directions and eventually I found the dorms where I found some people walking around, most likely second years and higher. They were looking at me, and I knew why. I hadn't been covered up so my ears where clearly visible on top of my head. Not that I want to hide them but it helped with the looks.

Soon I came to my room in the empty halls which I guessed would be were the first that passed tomorrows test would end up. I walked around until I came to the room number that was mine. I placed the key inside the lock and turned it listening to the locks inside clicking open before I turned the handle and walked into my…our new home.

Once inside I was a little taken way, it was big, bigger than of the rooms we had stayed in. A large bed resting in the middle of the left side of the room while there was a line of dressers. A mid-sized book shelf was on the opposite side of the room with a three person couch and a smaller one next to it along with a small table in the middle. There was a TV hanging on the wall which meant Hana would be able to watch her cartoons at the very least when we were here.

I noticed a bathroom door but when I opened it there was a large tub and a toilet next to it along with a sink with a small step next to it for Hana.

I made a mental note to thank Ozpin once again as I turned off the light and walked back into the room and placed Hana down on the bed.

She had fallen asleep long ago but she was a clinger. He tiny hands were holding onto my sleeve. I gently removed her hold on me before I took off my pack and placed it on the side of the bed while removing my coat that I was wearing.

Over time I noticed my clothes were beginning wear down but I was able to find someone to mend them and even add on some special fabric that made them harder to tear and more durable. It made me happy knowing that I was able to keep them. But I removed the shirt and under that I wore a mesh shirt that hugged my body well since I had gained some muscles over the years but not too much, just about average.

And the only thing I could say about my body was the amount of scars that I had scattered around. I'm not invincible and anyone would agree that not every battle you go into you come out unharmed. I have my fair share of scars to go with my time here. But every one of them was worth it.

I looked at one particular, it was a clawed scar that rested on my shoulder and moved slightly down to my chest. It was the one I got from fighting the Draco in Talber. It brought some bitter memories but also good ones.

I removed my pants and shoes and socks before I put some sweats on and moved to the opposite side of the bed and got in. I moved Hana under the covers as she moved closer towards me nuzzling against my arm before she began to snore softly.

I just moved a lock of hair that had fallen over her face and smiled as I closed my eyes I needed to get some rest before tomorrow came.

* * *

Morning all too soon for me, and when I looked at the clock that hanging on the wall. And let out a low groan. It was already past 8, and if I remember we were supposed to be at the Cliffside by 9:00.

I looked down to my side and removed the blanket to see Hana curled up against my side. And as much as I didn't want to wake her up I had too.

I gently shook her shoulder, "Hana, Hana it's time to wake up." I said and she moaned softly as she just buried her head against me. I just chuckled a bit before I moved my hands underneath her arms and picked her up as I put my legs over the bed and got up.

"Sleepy…" She mumbled out as I just nodded and pat her back as she rested her head against my shoulder.

"I know Hana, I know." I quickly went into the bathroom and turned the shower on, I was going to be a bit late but I'm sure that Ozpin will be alright with me being a little late.

_**Sometime**_ **_Later_**

I took Hana to the daycare center where the ladies working there already knew who I was and who Hana was so it saved me some time. And she was sleeping so I was certain that she would remain that way until later on in the afternoon. She liked to take her naps so it worked in a way. And I sure she would be fine without me being there for a bit.

I rushed out into the courtyard path heading towards the back gates which lead to the open field where I saw other students being launched into the sky.

I saw the same group of girls being launched before the last one, the blonde haired teen from yesterday was suddenly launched into the air. I laughed a bit as I heard him crying out in the air.

"Nice to see that you have decided to grace us with your presence." Ozpin said as he saw me approaching him.

"Sorry, woke up a bit late." I sheepishly told him.

He just nodded as Miss Goodwitch gave a stern look once more, "This won't become a habit I hope." She asked and I nodded to her, "Good, the test is that you must find the ruins located somewhere in the Emerald Forest but unlike the other students you won't be searching for the same artifacts," She said holding out what looked like half of a medallion or something, "You will recover the other half of this amulet and return it to us. That is your task." She finished as I took the amulet and placed it in my pocket for safe keeping.

"Good luck." Ozpin said as I heard this clicking noise from below my feet before I was propelled into the air.

The shock of suddenly being thrown into the sky quickly left me as I leveled myself before I saw that I the forest was approaching me, and fast.

Using my aura I was able to strengthen my arms and legs before I summoned Ahrah in my hand. As the first trees were approaching me I swung him slicing the tree in half before I used a glyph to jump mid-air and land on top the broken half of the tree using it to break my fall before I jumped from that half to another tree before jumping along the larger branches as I was still going as fast as I was falling.

Eventually I came to a stop by jumping down towards the ground as I stabbed Ahrah into it using him to come to a halt. Kneeling down I pulled him out before I quickly expanded my aura outwards to get a feel of the forest around me.

'Ozpin said something about a Grimm which means.' I was taken from my thoughts as a low growl came out from behind me. I knew what that growl was, or better yet the beast it came from.

"Luck isn't on your side." I said as I ducked down in time as a large shadow flew past over my head as I spun on my foot and lifted Ahrah to strike the shadow landing the hit across its body as the now two halves went flying into a tree.

I looked over, Beowolf's. And if there was one, more growls erupted from the trees before I saw a collective amount of red eyes appearing from the bushes.

"Let's get this over with." I said as my free hand began to crackle with electricity.

_**-Back with Ozpin and Goodwitch-**_

The two watched over the many monitors that had been placed secretly around the forest so that they may monitor the would be student's progress and from what they saw, this was a promising bunch.

"Well, this is a predicament." Ozpin said as he saw something he had half expected but at the same time he didn't.

"What is that?" Goodwitch asked as she closed a channel that showed a pair of red and white haired girls walking through the forest aimlessly.

Ozpin moved his tablet over so that Miss Goodwitch could see a single student that was surrounded by the now lifeless bodies that once was a pack of Beowolf's that some students had run into before.

It was Fang, he stood there slightly out of breath as his aura, a bright azure surrounded his body fixing some wounds that he received from fighting the horde.

"I don't see what is so special about that Faunus boy Headmaster." She said, not that she had a problem with him being a Faunus, but at the fact that he had no former schooling, and didn't know the first thing about being a Hunter. She evaluated him by giving him a test that all students must take as an entrance exam. And thou he barely scored with a passing grade, his answer were, well ridiculous.

Ozpin just took a sip of the coffee cup in his other hand before he expanded the image to show more than a few bodies lying around Fang. But among the smaller bodies there were larger bodies among the dead.

"He also took out a group of Alphas that were with the pack. And he dealt with them with some ease." He said, which was something even more third and fourth years had trouble with as Alphas were bigger, stronger, and faster than the lesser Beowolf's.

Goodwitch had to admit, thou the boy is reckless, brutish, and even a headache. He was strong, stronger than most students in their third or fourth years here. He had something that most didn't when they start here, and that was Will. And this Faunus boy had plenty of it.

But her pride would never let her admit it, she just hmpt'd before tapping her tablet and continued to monitor the other students, "Let us see how your second favored student deals with a Gohma." She said as the image of a rather large and menacing shadow appeared on her screen only it was stationary as if waiting for something to awake it.

_**-Back with Fang-**_

"Damn, need to be more careful." Those Alphas were fast, and they worked better in groups then the other Beowolf's did. One managed to clip my arm and its claws managed to cut through my clothes and even my arm but a positive of having Aura is that the stronger it was the better the properties of it were. And it didn't hurt that it could heal wounds that you get but it did drain you a bit.

I rested for a few minutes before I stood back up and started to north. While I was in the air I noticed a strange formation towards the north and if anything that was a good place to start looking.

Taking off into a sprint, I ran through the forest brush dodging any trees of bushes that were in my way and at first there was nothing but the sound of birds chirping in the trees but then there was this shriek.

I stopped myself before I tilted my head around, "Someone's in trouble." I heard the scream once again before I broke into a full sprint heading west of where I was and in the direction of the scream.

When I broke through the bushes I saw the same girl from the other day, the one with the bunny ears and another guy that was with her. They were fighting a rather large reptile Grimm and there girl was currently wrapped in its long tail.

'They have Chameleons wondering around here.' I thought before I summoned Ahrah and rushed towards the large Grimm that noticed me coming.

It opened its mouth and a large sticky tongue shot out with enough speed that it forced me to dodge it, 'If that thing touches me I'm done for.' A Chameleons tongue is able to grab anything due to a sticky substance that covers it. And if it touches you, game over.

Thinking quickly I flared my Aura into Ahrah before I stabbed him into the ground in front of me and pulled him upwards, "Earth Barrier!" I shouted out wall made of earth sprouted out of the ground as the Chameleons tongue shot towards me only to catch the barrier giving me enough time to jump on top of it and using a glyph I rocketed towards the back side of struggling Grimm.

"Cut off its tongue!" I shouted to the other person there as he lifted his halberd and ran towards the Grimm and sliced its tongue clean off with two strikes as I pulled Ahrah to my side letting its blade gleam before I sliced the Grimm's tail off in one hit and freeing the trapped girl who was falling down. Luckily I was able to catch her as she let out a small 'Eep'.

I landed on the ground as the Grimm thrash around behind me in pain. And for a moment when I put the girl down I was about to asked her if she was alright when her eyes widened and I pushed her away from me as I barely hand enough time to guard as a newly formed tail from the Chameleon lashed out hitting my side and throwing me into the tree line.

Pain is a good way to explain what I felt right now, "Oww." I muttered out as I pulled myself up, "Shit." My left arm was numb and from what I felt it was popped out of place too, but I didn't have time to recover as the Chameleon came charging at me I was about to raise Ahrah to strike it head on when a light purple barrier appeared around me stopping the Chameleon's charge.

I looked behind it to see the bunny eared girl holding a staff of some kind as a glyph rested around her. She was chanting something before she pointed her staff towards the Grimm and a beam of light shout out of her staff an into the air before a large glyph appeared over it and to my surprise five pillars of light shot out striking down against the Grimm as it roared in pain before one last one struck its head before it flapped down defeated.

The barrier around me dropped, as the girl also fell to her knees gasping out for breath. I rushed over to her side and so did the other person with her.

"Velvet! Are you alright?" He asked her as she just nodded her head.

"Just...tired." She whispered between breathes.

"That was a pretty strong spell you used there. You're about to pass out aren't you." I asked her but she looked up to me and shook her head.

"I can go on." She said hesitantly before her ears seemed to slowly slump down.

I just gave a sigh and kneeled down and placed a hand on her shoulder to which she seemed to try and move away me, "Its ok. I'm not going to hurt you." I assured her as she looked at me before she slowly nodded her head. I placed my hand on her shoulder once more and focused on aura as I moved it into her body which anyone watching would see her body glowing before it came to a stop.

"Huh?" She said as the fatigue she had started to disappear.

"I gave you some of my Aura which should give you enough strength to finish the test as long as you don't push yourself ok." I told her as her breathing seemed too calm down and returned to normal.

"Thank you," She whispered out as she got up and I stood up but my legs were a bit shaky as I did I grabbed my left arm forgetting it was broken, "You're hurt." She said as I looked down at my arm.

"Don't worry it's nothing to fret over." I said, I needed to pop it back into place soon, but then she walked over to me as she placed her hands on my arm and my shoulder before she closed her eyes and around her hands her aura began to form.

It wasn't painless but there was a slight sting as my arm jolted back into place but then the sting subsided and she removed her hands from me as I patted my arm and gave it a stretch.

"Good as new." She said a bit cheery this time around which I just looked at her before she lowered her head almost shyly.

"Thanks, but you didn't have to do that." I told her but she shook her head.

"It was the least I could do after you saved me, and helped us." She said glancing over at the now disappearing body of the Chameleon.

"Don't worry about it, just be careful." I said as the guy gave me a quick nodded and I returned it before I started off towards my original destination.

I heard some shouts for me to come back but I needed to complete my task before I collapsed, and once I had made some distance between me and then I slowly came to a stop and lifted my shirt and felt over my mesh shirt, "Damn, two broken ribs." I said feeling my stomach and felt two bones that were out of place. That hit did more damage than I thought.

I focused my aura into over my stomach, hopefully it would do for now, the pain I could handle but anymore damage and it would be troublesome for me.

Starting off again I heading through the trees once more I heard another girlish scream only this time I couldn't just stop and help since it was farther then the last one.

But then a large shadow flew overhead, "A Nevermore." I said as the just bird Grimm past overhead, and if I saw right, there were two people riding on it. I couldn't help but laugh a bit as to who was crazy enough to actually ride a Nevermore.

Continuing down through the forest I noticed the same rock formation ahead of me. Only I heard some explosions and shouting ahead. Only they seemed to be moving away from where I was heading.

Then once I was out of the brush I saw a group of students, seven or eight of them running down the open path and behind them right on their tail was the Nevermore from above and a Death Stalker.

"If this is what we have to do to get into the school, I hate to see what class is like." I said giving a quick laugh before I headed over to the ruins and I quickly took notice of the empty pillars that stood forming a circle around the ruins and what looked to be chess pieces with some of them missing.

And looked around before I pulled out the amulet I had in my pocket and held it up towards the symbol that was barely noticeable on the wall. It was the same as the amulet, a cross with watch looked like a dragon wrapped around it and a halo above it. (_**Just think of Fullmetal Alchemist and the symbol Ed wears on his back only instead of a snake, it's a dragon.)**_

"Great now what?" I wondered when I saw a small opening in the wall in the symbol's eye, I walked over and placed the half that I had inside the small opening and it seemed to fit perfectly as I heard clicking and before I knew it the eye of the symbol popped out with two pieces hitting the ground.

I leaned down and picked up both pieces as I put them together and it seemed to work, I gave a sigh as I placed the complete Amulet back in my pocket and looked towards the direction the other I saw before went.

"Task one complete, but they said something about a Grim-" I was cut off as the ground started to shake and suddenly the trees from the forest that I just came from were thrown into the air like rag dolls before this screeching sound forced me to cover my ears before I saw a larger shadow jump out and into the air before it landed just outside the ruins making a mini quake as it did.

I nearly toppled over but I was able to keep my footing before I looked up and saw something I was familiar with.

It stood about two and a half stories high, its 8 long black legs with some bones covering them, as they travel up its spine until they finished near the large sack on its rear end. It opened its four eyes as this liquid dripped from the pincers and smoke began to rise from the ground where it was landed. Its four eyes opened up and looked around before they saw me.

"When they told me they that I had to defeat a Grimm, I wasn't expecting them to have one of you here." I said as the large Arachnid lifted its head and let out another ear ringing screech before something opened up on its back to show a red and orange eye that was staring at me.

It opened its mouth to saw the rows of sharp teeth before it lunged at me, but I jumped out of the way as it came crashing into the pillars behind me, surprisingly not disturbing the ruins or the other artifacts there.

But for right now they were the least of my worries.

_**-With Ozpin and Goodwitch-**_

Ozpin watched as Fang found the artifact he was supposed to and it triggered the awakening of the Grimm that was dormant until now.

"I really must say, to fight a Gohma alone is a suicide mission Headmaster." Goodwitch told the older man who just simply smiled a bit as he sipped his coffee.

"It wasn't all that hard as one would think Miss Goodwitch, after all. The nest is hidden deep underground so luring one out was very time consuming but the results will be worth it. Besides, I believe that he will be fine." He said in a playful tone.

Goodwitch could only sigh at how much of a slave driver the Headmaster could be sometimes but it was to be considered after all, these young men and women were to be the protectors of tomorrow, and if they couldn't complete a simple task then then it would be pointless to teach them.

But she knew of the dangers of fighting a Gohma, even if this one was still an infant it was dangerous.

_**-With Fang-**_

"Need to take out its legs before I can finish it off." I said to myself as I was pushed back more and more.

Gohma were always troublesome to fight. The liquid from their mouths was poisonous and if it touched me I would slowly lose control of my body before it ate me alive. And I wasn't planning on dying anytime soon.

When the Gohma let another screech making me disoriented before I regained my composure and dodged another lung of the Grimm.

It went crashing into the tree line as I just continued to run. "Have to deal with this fast, the longer I take the more chances it has to catch me." I turned around sliding against the ground as I saw the Gohma heading right for me.

"One shot." I held Ahrah as my side as I summoned the blue flames into my hands before they slowly drifted down my hands and onto Ahrah's blade as he ignited into a flaming sword.

The Gohma was getting closer and closer and as it was about to bite down on me I swung Ahrah out smashing against the Gohma's mouth just as it was about to eat me as this resounding boom was created shockwave that shook the ground before it was staggered back a few feet shaking its head.

"Not this time!" I shouted as I leapt forward Ahrah burning brightly in my hands as I did a horizontal slash that cut into the Gohma's front legs making it screech out in pain as it stumbled backwards. But I didn't let up.

Once it was retreating I used a glyph to launch myself into the air before I grabbed the Ahrah in both hands and pointed him downwards as I started to fall from the sky right down towards the retreating Gohma.

It opened its back eye since it lost sight of me and it saw was a gleam in the sky that was me before it was impaled by my blade right in the eye.

"**RAWRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR**!" It started to thrash around trying to get me off it but I held my place and dug Ahrah deeper into its eye. Black ooze began to seep out of the eye as the wretched smell filled my nose but I held on before I stabbed Ahrah deeper as the eye burst into blue flames before they spread through its entire body burning it from the inside out.

"Burn!" I shouted out as I forced more flames into its body and it jolted around slamming against the forest before it tripped over its own legs as they curled up locking into place as it dead.

I let out a labored breath as I hoisted myself up since I was hanging on by Ahrah's handle and I pulled him free as gravity took its course and I went falling but I landed with a crouch nearly toppling over but I caught myself.

The pain from my ribs was starting to irritate me now, "Need to head back and get this checked out." I stood back up taking one last look at the fallen Gohma and shook my head, "Good thing it was only one and not an adult." I heard more explosions going off not too far away from where I was and I saw the Nevermore flying around in the sky still and I let a groan out.

"That's where I need to go too." Complaining wasn't going to get me anywhere, I sucked up the pain I felt and started to head towards the on-going battle zone.

_**-With Ozpin and Goodwitch-**_

Ozpin only smirked as he saw that Fang was able to defeat the Gohma with some ease, despite taking some time to do so it was something to be proud off. Not many can say they fought a Gohma alone and lived to talk about it.

"Seems like he has some promise after all." Goodwitch said but she noticed that Fang was holding his side and the look of anguish on his face, "Should I call for the Medics Sir?" She asked but Ozpin just shook his head.

"I believe he will be fine. After all, it will take more than that to take him down." Ozpin said watching the feed of Fang running through the forest as getting closer to where the other students that he had his eyes on were, "This is going to be an interesting year." He whispered to himself as a grin worked its way onto his face.

-TBC

_**And that's a wrap. For any wondering what the Gohma was, if you played Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, then Gohma would be Armogohma only more Grimm like. But alas, hope my readers enjoyed this chapter, so thanks for reading and if you liked it leave a review because it helps fuel the flames of my mind! Heh, joking but see you guys next time ~3ndless out.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Reunions and Dreams

"The sweetness of reunion is the joy of heaven."  
― Richard Paul Evans

* * *

"Damn, I need to keep moving." Something was off. I don't what but I could feel my body slowly getting heavier and heavier with every step I took.

I stopped running and moved into a light jog when I heard louder explosions going off ahead of me. The shouting and roars of the Grimm told me I was getting closer to them.

I needed to take a break so I stopped and leaned against a tree, my breathing labored and when I placed my back against the tree to relax I felt this wetness on my shoulder.

"Crap." I wiped my hand over my shoulder and felt this sticky ooze on it along with a small sting of a cut, "This isn't good. I need to hurry up before the effects of the poison took its toll on me.

I used my Aura and focused it as best I could over the cut and I felt it weaver but it did the job, but then I heard this whistling sound coming from around me before I looked up to see this streaks of black blearing through the sky. And they were heading right for me!

I pushed myself to move as the first of the flying objects hit the ground next to me embedding itself deep into the earth. It was a large black feather.

"Damn Nevermore feathers." I started to run through the trees dodging the feathers that I guessed were for the ones fighting it but they somehow came near me.

I ducked behind a tree only to have a feather pierce through the hull of it, and by whatever divine entity there was in this land the feather missed my head by inches.

"That would have hurt." Moving away tree I took a deep breath before looking in the sky to see the Nevermore flying around, "I'm closer than I thought," I placed a hand on my head and wiped the sweat away, "Let's go." I started to trek through the forest and towards the battle once more and hopefully before I collapsed.

(_**Forgive me but seeing as the most of you should know of the battle scene that takes place on Episode 8, I will be skipping most of it until the end of it.)**_

Getting closer to the fighting I saw eight teens fighting in groups of four against the Nevermore and the Death Stalker. Both groups were barely holding and I wouldn't be that hard for me to rush in there and help them but something told me this was also part of the test.

Ozpin said something about people having to work in teams. And from the looks of it, they were going just that. Abide, they haven't worked together before aside from a few by the looks of it. But other than that they were doing just fine.

For the first group which was closet to me and currently fighting off the Death Stalker they were pushing it back from the looks of it. A boy with black hair and in a green outfit dodged the stinger and jumped on it before it went flying back behind the Stalker but he didn't stop there. He opened fire with his pistol blades right in-between the stinger and its tail.

Smart since that would severely hurt the Grimm and at the same time open it up for more attacks from his teammates. Only thing was when his teammates attacked the Stalker he was tossed off the tail and was heading right for a wall.

I gave a mental sigh before I jumped out of my spot and into the path of the flying teen and caught him but from the force he was thrown at we were both sent flying into the wall anyway.

But at least the damage wasn't as bad as it could have been, "You alright?" I asked rubbing my shoulder that was going numb from pain.

The guy shook his head to steady himself before he looked at me and nodded, "Yes, thank you."

"No problem, but I think your team could use some help." I said pointing out that they were still fighting the Stalker.

He didn't waste a moment as he took off in a staggering run towards the Stalker as one of the members threw a shield at the now dangling stinger severing it from the tail and making it fall down embedding itself into the Stalkers head. But it didn't stop there, a girl was launched into the air, she had orange hair and a white and pinkish outfit. And in her hands was what looked like a large hammer that she fired off an explosive round off before she was sent flying downwards and slammed her hammer into the stalkers body making the ground under it crack sending the two remaining still on bridge into the air where they landed on safely on the ground as the girl launched herself into the air as the Stalker was sent falling down the ravine.

The guy I just helped ran over but it seemed that the fatigue finally hit him as he collapsed on the ground face first, in a similar way I had done before. But other than that he seemed fine. The other guy in the group, a blonde that wore worn jeans along with a hooded sweater that was under his armor just grinned brightly at the sight of the Stalker falling before all eyes went to the opposite side of the canyon where that same red haired girl from the other day was running up the Cliffside with her weapon, a large scythe which was holding the Nevermore's neck on its blade as she ran up until she reached the top where the force took its place as she went flying up and the Nevermore's head came clean off as she landed on the top of the cliff and the Nevermore's body began to fall down.

"Well, that's one way to take care of a Nevermore I guess." I said walking up to the group of teens as they turned towards me.

"Fang?" I heard one of them say as I looked to the last member of their group. A teenage girl with bronze clothes with golden trimmings that looked like armor, and she had long dark red gloves that went up to her elbows, but the most noticeable thing about her was her long red hair that was tied into a ponytail and two light green eyes that seemed shocked to see me, and they should. I knew those eyes anywhere.

"Pyrrha?" I said surprised as she walked a bit closer to me. Of all the chances in the world, I never thought I would see her again, not like this at least.

"That is you, isn't Fang!" She said in a happy tone as she started to walk closer towards me when this large shadow appeared behind her.

"Look out!" I shouted as I rushed and grabbed her arms before spinning her around as a bone shattering pincer slammed into my back and sent us flying right into one of the many ruins but I shifted midair in-order to shield her from being hit as we went crashing through the wall and into another before stopping at another and sliding down it towards the ground finally coming to a halt.

'Dammit, my ribs broke again. I can feel my arms going numb now.' I thought as winced at the pain in my back. For some reason I could still feel that. And it didn't feel good.

"Fang!" I heard Pyrrha shouting but my ears were ringing still and when I opened my eyes I only saw the blurred outline of her body.

"I'm fine. Help them." I said between breathes as I could make out the large black shadow that was the Stalker that was clearly still alive and back for revenge.

I saw her head turning towards her team before she looked back out me as if she was conflicted on whether to help me or them. I nudged her arm.

"Go!" I nearly shouted at her, I would be fine for now. I could still move my legs but my Aura was getting weaker now. I could feel the drain really taking its toll on me now.

"Stay here, I'll be back ok." She said a bit worried but I nodded to her as I saw her body retreating towards the Stalker.

I myself slowly got up with help from the wall as I used it to balance myself before I rubbed my eyes and I could make out the images better now.

They were losing, their bodies were already pushing the limits and that Stalker wasn't going to stay down. It lifted its claws and slammed them into the ground throwing the team off balance giving it the time to lash out slamming against the four teens throwing them back.

"Not good." I said as I watched three of them struggling to get back up but Pyrrha lifted herself up despite the pained look on her face but she stood back up and readied herself as the Stalker let out a roar before it started to charge towards her.

She lifted her shield in order to guard against its attack but when she steadied herself, the attack never came.

"Still rushing into harm's way for the sake of others I see." I said as I glanced over my shoulder to see Pyrrha looked at me once again surprised, but then again I thing anyone would.

I stood there holding back the Stalker with Ahrah behind my back and my feet digging into the ground, but I held my stead and I started to push back before I flared my Aura out and used the sudden burst of strength to throw the Stalker away and into a wall that came crashing down with it as the Grimm stagger around in a daze.

"Fang! Stop your hurt! I can take care this." She told me but I just ignored her and hoisted Ahrah over my right shoulder and took a deep breath as I lifted my left hand over my right eye.

"I'm going to regret this but this needs to end here and now." I said as my hand began to glow a bright azure, "Release!" I said as I ripped my hand away as my Aura grew stronger and stronger before began to swell around me and showing my true power.

To anyone watching it was as if my body became a pillar of light. One that left those around me in awe, and my right eye began to burn as my aura flowed out of it.

"It's been a long time since I was forced to use this. You should feel honored." I said towards the Grimm as it seemed to regain itself and turned to face me.

At first glance it looked confused as to what it was seeing but then again it never faced something like me before.

"Fang." I heard Pyrrha say behind me as I looked over my shoulder.

"This will only take a second." I told her before I looked back towards the Grimm as it started to charge me.

Taking another breath I lifted Ahrah above my head as the light around me disappeared and I was left alone.

"Burial Blade." I whispered out as the Grimm was upon me only I just swung Ahrah down with little effort but the Stalker sudden stopped mere feet away from me its pincers posed to cut me down.

I collapsed to a knee as I stabbed Ahrah into the ground to hold myself up my Aura disappeared and the pain came back to me, and for the Grimm in front of me I just smirked as this large black streak ran through its body as it fell apart into two halves, dead.

"Looks like that took a bit more out of me then I thought." I said as I felt the very energy I had left leave me as my vision started to blacken before I started to fall backwards my last sight at the sky before I heard footsteps rushing over to me along with words that I couldn't make out as my consciousness was taken from me.

* * *

-_**Sometime later-**_

"_Fang, my beloved child. Please forgive your Mother for not being able to be there for you when you return, and I feel that I should tell you the truth. Thou if you are reading this then you will of already known of my passing and I can only hope that you can forgive me. I have been dying from an illness for the past 5 winters. The healers couldn't help me since they do not know what it is that I have, but I want to tell you there is nothing to worry about. I'm sure that you have grown into a fine young man now. And I could only guess that you look much like your father did at his age. I just want you to know that I am proud of you, no matter what you choose to do with your life I am want you to know I am proud of you. As a Mother I can only express that grief that I cannot hold you in my arms once more like I would when you were a child, but I know even now that would be impossible. I love you sweetie, with all my heart. But like your Father once said, the Life Stream gives life, and when it calls for you it is time to return to it. I don't want you to grief over me, I lived a long life. Longer than most, and I believe it is time for me to be reunited with your Father. My only wish is that you live your life as you choose, don't look back. Keep moving forward, don't let your will faultier and keep your head held high. I love you Fang, I love you so very much. And should I see you again, I can only hope for the day I hold you in my arms once more. This isn't the end my son until we see each other again. I love you, Sighed Your loving Mother…" _

_Tears poured out of my eyes as I read the letter over and over again. It was the last thing my Mother had written before she passed on, and my most painful memory I had. _

_I knelt down over her grave as a light coat of snow rained down from above as it coated the ground around the grave. The Grave itself was engraved with my Mother's name, and a short message of how she was a loving Mother and a caring friend. She was all that and more. She raised me from my young age; she gave me her love and affection. She meant the world to me, and now she was gone._

_The shuffling sound of snow being smashed came from behind me. _

"_She's in a better place now Fang. She can rest easy now. And I'm sure she's happy where see is." Master told me as he placed a hand on my shoulder. _

_I slowly nodded my head, "I can't help it Master. It hurts so much." I said placing a hand on my chest._

_He nodded behind me, "It will always hurt Fang, but I know this. You were a blessing for her. I remember the day she carried you into the house wrapped only in a small blanket. She was so worried about you she refused to leave your side for anything. And when you opened your eyes and looked up to her, I saw something that she lost long ago. And do you know that is?" I shook my head, "It was the loving look that any Mother would give her child. Even without being blood related, she loved you with all her heart." _

_With every word he spoke I felt myself breaking down more and more as I couldn't stop the tears from escaping._

"_It's ok Fang. Let it out." He said to me as I broke down._

_I wrapped my arms around me as I cried, I cried for until there was nothing left, nothing but the frozen tears streaking down my cheeks_

"Hmmmm…" I slowly opened my eyes and tried to move but something lightly touched my chest gently pushing me back down onto the bed I was in.

"Shhh, don't worry. You're fine. You're inside the infirmary of the Academy, the nurses managed to remove the Gohma's poison from your body, and it was very risky of you to do what you did back there. They said that it was nothing short of luck that you didn't die from using nearly all your Aura like you did." The voice lectured me and I couldn't help but smile.

"Still beat it didn't I?" I asked as I closed my eyes and heard a stifled chuckle.

"That you did Fang. That you did." She said.

I knew that voice anywhere, "It's good to see you again Pyrrha." I said breaking the silence, and flashing a smile at her which I knew even without looking she was returning it.

"And the same to you Fang, but where have you been these past three years?" She asked and I let out a sigh.

"It's a long story."

"We have plenty of time. The ceremony won't begin until all of the students return from the Emerald forest." She said and I just opened my eyes which were clearer now and I was able to see that she was sitting on a chair right next to my bed.

I thought for a moment, "I guess I should start from the morning that I left you…"

It didn't take long for me to summarize what I went through, the things I saw, what I had learned. The Grimm that I fought, and about Hana who Pyrrha to my surprise wanted to meet as soon as she could.

Even now, after all this time she was still the same pushy girl that I met in the woods that night. And on the inside I was happy she was the same.

I stood by on the side next to Miss. Goodwitch as she looked over the tablet in her hands probably making all the images of the different students appear on the large overhead screen.

While I stood there with Hana sleeping in my arms, when I picked her up apparently she started to run around and play with everything she could grab ahold of when she awoke from her nap earlier and she tired herself out all over again which was like her.

She was gripping onto my shirt with her head resting on my shoulder.

I smiled at that before I heard Pyrrha's name being called and I looked up onto the stage to see her standing with the other three from before.

Ozpin announced that they would become Team JNPR, with the blonde haired guy Jaune was going to be the leader of their team. And the look on his face was one that said he wasn't expecting to that at all. And it didn't help that Pyrrha gave him a nudge to congratulate him only he was sent right on his rear in a stupor. Laughing erupted from some people around me which was to be considered.

Then came the four that defeated the Nevermore, Ruby the red haired girl, Weiss the white haired girl, Blake the blacked haired Faunus girl who was still hiding her true self, and lastly Yang a blonde haired girl. Each one of them were strong to take out a Nevermore was not something to be taken idly.

"And that you four will be Team Rwby, and your leader shall be…" Ozpin paused for a moment to add that dramatic effect before he glanced at the red head, "Ruby Rose." Said girl looked shocked but not like the other guy before her.

Yang rushed over and gave the girl a big hug before they walked off the stage. And from the looks of it that was all of the teams.

"And lastly, Fang would you please come up to the stage." Ozpin said looking right at me.

For a moment I was going to go up but Goodwitch stopped me and held her hands out towards me as I got the message and handed Hana over to her and to my surprise Hana didn't seem bothered but and I saw something I never thought I would ever see. Hana buried her head in Goodwitch's chest to which the woman let out an '_Eep'_ that went unnoticed by all expect me.

Her eyes glared at me before I turned tail and walked over to the stage before I walked up and stopped next to Ozpin who held his hand out to me. Only in his hand was the Amulet that I had gotten. I was wondering where it went since I woke up and it was gone.

He looked at me and glanced at my hood that I had up covering my head. He motioned for me to remove it and I did just as he wished and the result was most of the students gasping out.

I am a Faunus; nothing new but the looks I was getting was something I knew all too well.

"As many of the students in their second years and above know, one student is selected out of each new year for their show of Valor, strength, commitment, and over all the concern of his fellow Huntsmen and Huntress. So it is my pleasure to present Fang as the first years Champion."

"Champion?" I repeated after him as he nodded.

"And being a Champion means that you are are the only student in your grade to be in a solo team. You are allowed to join other teams if such a need arises. And that you are to representative all of the first years for the remainder of the year. And open to mock battles." I looked down at the Amulet as he handed it over to me.

And I looked up at him, "Does this mean what I think it does?" I asked him.

And he only smiled, "Each Year has a Champion that represents them, other students can choose to fight them in order to gain said title or to test their skill level. This is something that has been a tradition at Beacon for many years. So to all, I say Welcome to Beacon Academy. And with that the opening ceremony is complete." He said as everyone began to clap, and from the first years I saw a few glaring at me with smug looks on their faces and even from some of the older year's students, but most of them I guess was because a Faunus had just been given a title of the strongest First Year.

"…_don't look back. Keep moving forward, don't let your will faultier and keep your head held high…"_

I let out a sigh before I smiled softly at the memory of Mothers letter to me. I closed my eyes before I let out a deep breath and opened my eyes and stood tall with my head held high as I returned the glare towards the ones that did the same.

If this was the hand that was dealt to me, then I would take it. My resolve was steeled and my will stead fast. If I was going to lose, it would be on my own terms. And with that I walked off the stage, I didn't look around as I walked through the crowd back to Goodwitch who was holding Hana towards the back where she was the last one there.

I noticed a smile on her face as she held Hana in her arms. I coughed which seemed to have spooked her but not enough that she jolted and woke Hana. She sent me a small glare but sighed as she handed her back to me.

"You have a busy year ahead of you Fang. Should you need any help don't be afraid to ask." She told me as I give a nod and she returned it.

"I will. Thank you Miss Goodwitch." She fixed her glasses before she started off probably to find Ozpin who left already.

And as for me. I was still tired from everything that happened today. And sleep would do me some good right about now.

I started to walk away when I left a hand on my shoulder.

"Fang? Are you leaving already?" I heard Pyrrha asked me.

I turned around and she saw Hana sleeping in my arms and she was a bit surprised to see her.

"Is that?" She asked and I nodded as she moved around me to get a better look at Hana and I saw a smile creep its way on her face, "She's adorable." She said suddenly as she patted Hana's head only to feel the two ears above her head. But she didn't seem to mind that they were there.

"Sorry Pyrrha, but I think were going to head to sleep for today." She gave me an understanding nod.

"Do you need some help getting to your room?" She asked me when I noticed that her team was looking at us.

I shook my head, "No its alright. Besides your need to go be with your team for now. I'll see you in the morning. Ok." I told her and she smiled while giving me a nod.

"I'll meet you in the courtyard around noon." She told me, "If that's alright with you."

I just nodded my head, "Sure, I'll see you then." I said as she turned and started to walk away giving me one last glance before she got to her group.

Don't get me wrong I wanted nothing more then to talk with her. She was my first friend in this world. The first one to show me kindness. And, I couldn't help but notice that in the time that we haven't seen each other. She had become even more beautiful then before.

It didn't take long for me to get to the first year dorms, and by the time I arrived at my door. I saw that the one group Rwby I think it was called was just a room down from mine.

"Hey! Your that guy that helped Jaune and the rest!" Ruy, the red haired girl said as she rushed over to me.

I didn't expect that but I quickly shushed her as Hana started to stir in my arms from the sudden noise.

"Oh, sorry about that." She whispered as she looked at Hana's sleeping figure, "Aw, she's so cute! Look at those little furry ears!" Ruby said as her eyes became hearts as she stared at Hana.

For one I was surprised she wasn't afraid or ridiculing her for being a Faunus, "Um, Ruby right?" I said and she nodded her head.

"Yup, that's me! Ruby Rose at your service!" She said sticking out her hand. I just smiled and held Hana a bit tighter in my left hand while I shook her with the other.

"Nice to meet you Ruby, I'm Fang." I told her when the others in her group walked over to us.

The blonde haired girl, Yang started to dot over how cute Hana was much like Ruby did which made me chuckled a bit.

"Yang, shush! She's sleeping." Ruby said pulled the girl back, "Fang this is my big sister Yang!"

"So you're Ruby's older sister. Nice to meet you."

"Same here, and I saw what you did to that Death Stalker back in the forest. Have to say your pretty strong. Maybe we could have a spar sometime." She said and like Ruby she didn't seem to mind that I was a Faunus.

"Sure." I said nodding my head to her.

"Is this your sister?" The black haired Faunus named Blake asked me as I just nodded.

"Yes, and no. But I'd rather not talk about it." I said giving her bow a glance which she noticed. Her eyes narrowed at mine but I just stared back at hers it only lasted a second but she nodded to me and I nodded back as a silently knowing that she wanted to her origins to be kept a secret and I would honor that.

"Well I can't see why Ozpin would even consider you for the role of Champion." A snide comment came from the last member of their team.

"Weiss! Don't be rude to Fang!" Ruby said a bit longer but still in a hushed tone but the white haired girl just ignored her and glared at me as she lifted a finger right at me.

"Let me put this simple so that you will get it. I don't like you, nor with I accept you as the Champion. I will take that Title from you and put you in your rightful place." She declared as she stomped off into the room leaving me and her three teammates.

"Sorry about that, Weiss can be a little rash about things." Ruby said rubbing the back of her head.

Shaking my head, "Don't worry about it Ruby. But if you'll excuse me. I think it about time I went to bed. Tomorrow's another day." I said and she nodded to me.

"Right! Goodnight Fang." Ruby said with a bright smile on her face.

"Sleep well." Blake said just smirked a bit probably from the fact that she knew that someone knew what she was at the least.

Yang walked over to me and leaned in close to my face making me feel a bit uncomfortable but that twas quickly throw out of proportion as she reached out and started to pet my head before she grinned as she started to rub my ears.

"Their so soft!" She said with a grin on her face before Ruby came over and pulled her away from me as I was fluster by what she had just done.

'No one has touched my ears since.' I thought of the red haired warrior and that day I met her.

"Night." I said as Blake waved her hand and joined Ruby who was dragging her sister away.

I gave another sigh, something I noticed was becoming a habit since I came here but I opened my door with my new key card tablet and walked in. Luckily my clothes were cleaned when I was knocked out and I changed back into them before I left the infirmary.

I placed Hana down in the bed and she just moved under the blanket to get any type of warmth while I removed my clothes and changed into my sweats and shirt before I joined her in the bed.

Laying my head against the soft pillows was the best feeling I could get as this wave of relief washed over me.

Today had been a long and exhausting day but it was over. I closed my eyes and let my dreams take me away. And tomorrow, tomorrow was another day.

_**-TBC-**_

_**And with that, the beginning of the school comes to a start and also the half way marker of the series. As for "Champions" They are pretty much selected students that show that they have what it takes to become a Hunter/Huntress. And as such other students may challenge the student that holds the title for it. Also a Champion has no bonds of a team as they are pretty much the strongest student that holds the title, and there are three others that hold said title, one for each year at Beacon. I was going to call them the Guardians of the Beacon but then again, I might change it depending on how the story progresses. So until next time, look forward to the next chapter! ~3ndless**_


End file.
